School Days: World Warped
by Mizell3220
Summary: 15 year old, Yuuto Kaito is transported into the bizarre world of School Days, and has two goals in mind. To go back home, and to save the characters of School Days from ending up dead. Can he do it, or will he die in the process? Find out in this soft reboot of 'Trying to fix the story' (Rating and Genre may change as it continues)
1. Chapter 1: Warped! (Revamped)

Ugh, I hate this! Why is this so complicated?!"

I sigh as I slam my face on the desk.

Anyways, guess I should introduce myself. My name is Yuuto. Kaito Yuuto. I'm 15 years old boy and I'm at the tail end of my school year (thankfully). If you're wondering about my appearance, I'm a blonde with slightly spiky hair, light blue eyes, and a somewhat feminine appearance, which has led to a fair share of teasing over the years.

But, I know you're not interested in that stuff. What you're wondering is why I nearly gave myself a concussion, and I can explain.

You see, curiosity led me to a little show called School Days, known as the worst anime of all time. This general opinion attracted me to the series, and well...it became a guilty pleasure of mine. So much so that I actually dove deeper into the franchise, which led me to the original visual novel. I thought it was finally time to give it a try...until I realized how hard it is to get it in the first place.

It includes you to get torrents and all that stuff, but I don't feel like getting a visit from the police today.

I can't buy on the official site either because one, I'm broke, and two, I can't ask my parents to buy it since it's pretty ecchi. That brings me to where I am right now.

I give another disappointed sigh. "Welp, I've done all I can do." I move my cursor to exit the window, but a pop-up appears and quickly blocks the [X].

"Eh..? What's this?"

'Try out the premium School Days HQ experience for absolutely free! (No torrents required!) Click here to download.'

I take this moment to ignore the extreme convenience of the ad, and try to analyze the situation. This could go two ways. One, it's real and I get to play the game for myself. Two, it's malware or some kind of virus, and I'll never be able to use my computer again. I carefully consider the second option.

"Hm..Is it really worth getting your computer hacked just for some visual novel?"

….

I quickly click on the ad.

It loads a website with download link and a white background. Seems suspicious...but I won't judge. I click the link and the file starts installing. I'm quickly puzzled by the name of the file itself.

" …" I read out loud.

Now, I'm not a tech master, but I'm pretty sure a game like School Days can't run on Adobe Illustrator. It soon finishes installing and I click the file.

To my dismay, it opens up a blank window.

"Aw man, I should've known.." I yet again let out a disappointed sigh. But my wallowing is soon interrupted by the School Days logo popping up in the middle of the window. My eyes widen in surprise. Is this it? Will I really be able to play the game I (kinda) worked so hard for?!

I stare at the screen in anticipation, but the image stays the same. I then start to notice that the window is getting brighter and brighter, the white background practically glowing around the logo. I turn away from the screen as the screen got more and more illuminated. A high pitched hum starts to emanate from the speakers. I cover my ears, but the sound manages to slip through.

"What kind of virus is thi-?!"

A sudden and extremely distorted noise blasts me away from the computer, and I hit my head on the corner on a shelf. The pain from my head hitting the corner of the shelf, plus the loud and distorted noise from the computer makes me instantly light headed.

My body leans against shelf as I sink to the floor, my vision becoming more and more blurry as the pain intensifies.

Thankfully, the sound stops and my computer shuts off, leaving my ears to ring in peace.

I let out one shaky breath before I pass out.

. . .

I slowly start to regain consciousness, rubbing my eyes and letting out a groan. "Mhmm..wha..?"

I turn to my side to find that I'm no longer on the floor, but on my bed. I sit up and I stretch, wondering if I had imagined the whole thing. I touch the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I exclaim in pain, but before long, I notice that something is off.

"My voice.." Something is wrong with my voice..it's a higher pitch than usual. I get up off the bed, and notice something bigger. This...isn't my bedroom.

The wall color is plain white instead of a light blue, there are various posters I don't remember putting there, and a desk and small mirror is where my computer is supposed to be!

I walk up to desk to look into the mirror, pulling it up to my face.

...I immediately drop it. "I'm….I'm…"

I pull it back to my face to confirm that what I just saw is real.

"I'M AN ANIME PERSON?!"

I continue to look into the mirror, touching my hair, and pulling at my cheeks.

"My hair feels like silk...and my cheeks are so soft..WHY DO I LOOK EVEN MORE FEMININE?!" Of course, that was the right question to ask at a time like this. Luckily, one look into my pajama pants is enough to confirm that, yes, I am still a boy.

"Okay, calm down...This must be a lucid dream, right?.."

I decide to test that theory. I walk over to 'my' bed and I stand on the mattress.

"Fly!"

 ***CRASH!***

I instantly make contact with the ground after jumping off the mattress.

And it hurts.

"Okay, not dreaming..So what's going on?"

I look around the room for any explanation, and my eyes land on a closet with a backpack on it. "Hm, what's this?"

I remove the backpack and I place on the bed, going through it's contents.

I pull out a cell phone, neatly folded uniform, an oddly familiar one at that, and a note attached to it.

I begin reading it.

'Dear Yuuto, our precious son. Your father and I were informed that we're going on a business trip for the next months. Possibly even a year. We are upset that we will not be able to share everyday with you, and not be able to see you go off to Sakakino Academy for the first time, but we need this job to continue to financially support our family. We hope you understand.

Enjoy the new school year, we love you.

-Mom and Dad'

Sa...Sakakino Academy? It all makes sense now..

The file, me waking up in this anime like world, the uniform..

I'm in School Days!...or in a coma from the blast. Eh, I'll choose the happier option.

I look back at the notes reading over it again. I then notice something wrong once again.

My..parents don't speak or write like that. Not ever since the incident.

Besides, dad's already...

I shake my head.

"..Stay happy for her."

I flip the note around. Haramihama Station, supposedly the train that will take me to Sakakino Academy, was written on the back. "Haramihama.." This confirms my suspicions even further.

I turn around after hearing the buzz of the alarm clock. I hold the uniform up to my face.

"..Guess I should get ready then."

I look into the mirror in the bathroom, fixing the tie on my uniform.

"My, my, I don't look bad at all!" I walk out of the bathroom and I grab my backpack hanging off of the handle. I walk downstairs and I spot a bento sitting on the table. "I'm guessing that's my lunch.." I pick up the tin box and sniff at it. It smells goods...but my parents hated to cook. Despite having more proof that these obviously aren't my parents, I shrug it off and carry the bento in my hand, opening the door and walking outside.

I gasp in wonder as I look around at the world around me, looking at the welcoming city street, the children playing hopscotch on the sidewalk, and the lush beautiful hills in the distance. It looks so clean, animated, so beautiful, it's like I'm in an anime VR game. I consider if this is truly the case for a moment, but I remind myself that technology hasn't gotten this far yet. I take the note out once again and I read over the back of it while walking down the sidewalk. "Haramihama Station.." I look around aimlessly, hoping for some sign that I might be heading in the correct direction. If there was, it wasn't obvious at all. I huff for a moment. "Jeez, they could've been more specific with where it is.." I look around, glancing at the people walking by. "Maybe.."

I grab the sleeve of a random man in suit, and he turns to face me, pretty confused. I jump back a little, still not used to being in this world and interacting with the people on it. "E-Excuse me!" I force out, "Where is Haramihama Station..?" After raising an eyebrow at my strange behavior, he points forward. "Take a left at that stop sign and keep going forward. You'll be able to spot the staircase." His voice sounded strict and uptight.

Despite that, I give him a bright smile before dashing off the way he pointed. "Thank you so much!" First interaction with a person, not so bad! I make a left and continue walking forwards, spotting the staircase. I sprint down the steps, the train station finally revealing itself to me. It looked crowded, people walking about and talking, while others stood or sat by themselves, waiting for their trains. It's then I notice someone doing exactly that, standing alone in a sea of people. Though I could only spot her because of her.. abnormal purple hair. My eyes widen in surprise. "I-Is it actually..?"

Indeed, it is.

The one and only, Katsura Kotonoha.


	2. Chapter 2: Sakakino Academy!

There she is. The quiet, yet beautiful Kotonoha Katsura.

But as I moved towards her, I stopped myself to think.

Obviously, I have to speak japanese since the visual novel isn't in english, and I probably shouldn't call her Kotonoha.

With that in mind, I took a deep breath, and ran towards.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"E-Eh?!" She turned a complete 180 in shock and confusion.

I stopped in front of her and asked "Hey, you're Katsura, right?"

"Umm...Y-yes.."

I smile brightly and held my hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Katsura-San! I'm Yuuto Kaito! I'm a first year at Sakakino!"

"Oh, I see. It is nice to meet you too. But...how do you know my name?"

Oh. I have not thought of that.

"Well...Um..T-The teacher said that...that I should come to you if I need help! You are quite the smart one, Katsura-San."

"Oh..." She says turning slightly red. "T-Thank you.." Phew...

Suddenly, I see a train pull up.

"Come, this train will head to the school." She says as she walks towards it.

"Oh okay!"

Katsura and I board the train, and sat down on the seats.

Once we do, she pulls a book out of her backpack and starts reading.

"Hey Katsura-San, what are you reading?"

She looks up from her book, folds the edge of the page she was on, and closed it.

"I'm reading one of my favorite romance novels."

"Oh..I'm personally like things that are more funny and adventurous." I say. "Some drama once in a while is good though."

"I see. But these kind books aren't just romance books. They have great characters and settings, and stories. That is why I love them so much."

I nod, and thought for a moment until I got an idea.

"Hey Katsura, I have an idea! The school has a library, right?"

"Yes. I visit it most days."

"Since I don't really like romance, why don't you find one you think I would like, and we could talk about it?"

"Oh..That is actually a good idea." She says looking down, pondering.

She then looked up and for the first time, smiled at me.

"Don't worry Kaito, I will be sure to find one that you will enjoy!"

I smile as well. "Thanks Katsura."

"It's no problem at all." She says before opening her book to continue reading.

But for some reason, I had a feeling of we were being watched. Like a pair of eyes were on us.

I turned to the right, and I met eyes with the one and only Makoto Itou, who quickly retreated his gaze once I looked at him.

I knew he was staring at us.

I would go talk to him, but I don't want to leave Katsura, so I'll wait until we get off at the school.

With that out of the way, I looked out of the window, and took in the scenery.

Man...Haramihama really is a beautiful city.

I relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

 **...**

Minutes later, we arrived at our destination and got off to walk the rest of the way to the school.

As Katsura and I continued to walk, more and more students started to appear. Once we entered the gate, I stopped, which confused Katsura.

"I'll see you later, Katsura! I'm gonna wait for someone!"

She nods and waves goodbye.

I wait until I see Makoto, and walked up to him.

"Um..Hi!"

He quickly looks away from his phone. He was obviously staring at his picture of Katsura. But...how? Maybe he took it while I was looking out the window.

"Oh, umm...hi." He says closing the phone and putting it in his pocket.

"I saw you on the train! I'm Yuuto Kaito by the way!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Makoto Itou. You're a first year?"

"Yep! Gonna be pretty hard fitting in."" I say laughing a little.

"Hmm..Just get average grades and don't be annoying. Then, you'll be fine."

"But that's kinda blunt."

"Hey, it worked for me."

I nod. Now it's time to get to the point.

"Hey Itou, you know Katsura right? Katsura Kotonoha?

He looks at me with a weird look, but awnsers anyways. "Uh..yeah, why?"

"Do you have a crush on her?" I ask, and that one question was enough to set him off.

"What?! Of course not!"

I smirk, and turned away from him. "Then what was that picture on your phone?"

His eyes widened and he jerked his body towards me.

"Y-YOU SAW?!"

I turned back towards him and smiled. "I saw."

"Do not tell anyone! Please!" He pleaded.

"Hm...So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you like Katsura."

"B-But..You!-..." He sighs and finally gives in. "So what?"

"I'm saying I can help you."

"Eh?" He says curiously.

"I can learn more about Katsura for you, and get you two together!" I say forming a heart with my hand. He cringes.

"I'll pass..I'm content just watching her from afar."

I frown. "That's sad, Itou."

"Sad, but it works." He responds.

I sigh. "Okay, I'll just go ahead and tell Katsura what I saw."

"Okay, Okay, I'll let you help!" he yelled before facepalming. "Man, this is gonna be the death of me.."

Hah! Irony.

"After class, I'll try to talk to her, and then we can meet at lunch."

"Hm...Okay. I hope you know what you're doing Kaito."

"Call me Yuuto."

He seemed surprise, but agreed.

"And I get to call you Makoto!"

"HUH?! How does that work?!"

"It just does."

He sighs and nods. "Well, I'm heading to class. See you, Yuuto."

"Bye Makoto!"

And then, he just went off.

But...where is my class?

 **...**

After a minute or two of walking, I found a chart stating who was in each class. And, I'm in Class 1-4! This is great! Now I can keep an eye on Katsura and make sure she dosen't get bullied.

I then follow the number of class until I find class 1-4, and opened the door.

I look inside and spotted Katsura, who was more than surprised to see me.

"So, you must be the new student." To the side of me was a teacher...I don't care enough to learn his name.

"Care to introduce yourself?"

"Ah, yes."

I turn around to the class and put a smile on my face.

"Hi! I'm Yuuto Kaito, and I'm a first year here! I was originally from Japan, but I moved the the U.S. when I was only 8 months old, but moved back to Japan when I was 4. I also like drawing alot! I'm glad to meet you all, and I hope we can be good friends!"

After I shut up, the room was filled with whispers. From "He seems like the really happy type." to, "That can get pretty annoying fast.." to, "I think it's kinda cute.." and so on.

"Okay, settle down!" the teacher said. Once the room became silent, he continued.

"Okay, Kaito, you sit next to Katsura. Katsura, may you stand up?"

She stood up, and I walked towards her. As I did, I walked by Otome Katou, which for some reason, was looking at me, and then Katsura with an angry look.

Katsura and I both took our seats, and looked at each other.

I smiled brightly at her, and she slightly smiled as well.

With that, the class started.


	3. Chapter 3: The Library!

"Class Dismissed."

With that one word, the silent room became loud once again, and people went out the room to meet others, or stayed inside and chatted with their friends.

As for me, I'm going to class 1-3 to find Makoto, and try to get him to go after Katsura.

"Hey Katsura?"

She looks towards me. "Yes, Kaito?"

"I'm gonna go look for someone. I'll be back, okay?"

"Oh...alright.."

But...I don't want to leave her alone either. Katou and her friends might bully her..I got it!

"Oh, Katsura! I have an idea! While I'm gone, you can go to the library, and I can meet you there after to look for a book!"

"...Alright!" She says smiling. "I'll see you in the library then."

I then get up, stretched, and walked towards the exit while I waved at Katsura.

After I exited, I ran across the hall until I spotted 1-3. I looked through the door, and some eyes meet mine, but I ignored them.

I looked up to the top row and spotted Makoto and...Sekai.

"Itou!" I shout, getting his, Sekai's, and maybe the whole class' attention. Whichever came first.

I wave for him to come to me, but he looks at Sekai first and says something I was too far away to hear. I could tell they were arguing a bit though.

After a while, he finally gets up and walks towards me.

We then walked out the door.

"I thought you wanted to call me Makoto." He says as we walk.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird to let a first year call you by you're first name in public?" I say as I guide him to a corner.

"Hm...true. Anyways, did you tell anyone?"

"I didn't. What kept you so long?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "My...'friend'..wanted to meet me on the roof right now, but, I told her I had to talk to you. Speaking of which, I thought we were supposed during lunchtime."

"Well, that was until something great happened...I turned out to be in the same class as Katsura."

He lost it once again and yelled "What?! You do?!"

"Yep." I awnsered. "And sit with her too!"

"So, what did you find out?!"

"Well..."

In short, I told him that Katsura, was shy and quiet, loved reading, and was single. Yeah..it took a while to convince him about that last one, but, he did regardless.

"So..what's next?" He asked.

"Meet me outside the cafeteria during lunch and I'll show you the next part of the plan."

"Alright, sounds good. See ya, Kaito."

"Yuuto."

"Whatever."

And just like that, he walked away back to his classroom.

Now, I have to meet Katsura in the library, now where is it..?

 **...**

Hm..I think this is it.

After a few minutes of walking, I find a double door leading to the library.

I opened the doors, and the library was filled to the brim with books and tables. After a few minutes of looking, a voice spoke.

"Are you looking for anything, Miss?"

I look around to see Yuuki Ashikaga, a boy who happens to look like a girl (Like me!) and uses his appearance to cross gender into a girl named Yuu, and you know what? I'm not even gonna go there.

"Oh..ehehe...I'm a boy."

"O-Oh! I'm sorry sir! It's just that you look like...um.."

"Like a girl? Yeah, I'm used to it. And you sure are one to talk. I'm Yuuto Kaito by the way." I say holding my hand out towards him.

He shakes it. "Yuuki Ashikaga. Looking for anything?"

"Actually, I'm looking for some-ONE. Have you seen Katsura around here? Katsura Kotonoha?"

"Oh, Katsura-San? She went to the back, looking for something for a friend."

Huh..'friend'...

"Thanks Ashikaga!"

I then walk into the library and looked around, looking at all the different books on all the shelves. But I wasn't looking and bumped into someone.

"Eep!"

I turn around to see Katsura, and she seemed relieved to see it was me.

"Ah, Kaito, it's just you.. I was just looking for a book for you."

"Oh, I see! Found anything?"

"Actually, I have." She says as she pulls out a book and holds it out for me to grab.

"It's a book about a loner named Benjiro finds out his childhood friend, Aiko, was being abused by her mother, and he runs away with her. Soon, the mother and the NPA goes after them, and they have to decide to go back, or start a new life together on the run."

I grab the book and look at it for a moment before holding it to my chest.

"Seems interesting, I'll be sure to read it! Thanks Katsura!"

"It's no problem. I already have a copy, so we can discuss it together." Oh neat!

With that, we walked out of the library together.

"Hey, Katsura, have any other friends?" I ask as we continue walking.

"Well...no." She says looking down. "All the boys give me indecent looks, and all the girls are envious of me. ...I wish I never had a body like this. ...You know Katou? The girl with the brown hair and ponytail a few rows down from us?"

I nod.

"...She hates me, always making me as miserable as she can. Katou and her friends.."

I turn to her with a worried look. "And you never told anyone like a teacher about it?"

She shakes her head. "If I do, they would think I'm a snitch. Therefore, they would hate me even more. ..The point is, she bullies me and mocks me, because of my large bust. That's probably why I have no friends."

I then stop in my tracks, which confuses her. "Kaito-San?..."

"I'm your friend..right?"

Her eyes widen a bit. "Eh?"

"I'm your friend, right Katsura?"

"Yes, of course!"

I then look at her and smile. "There you go then. You do have a friend."

I then walked up to her and stared her in the eye.

"And I promise you, as long as I am around, I promise to make sure you have more friends. Even if it's the last thing I do."

Her frown slowly curves into a smile. "Thank you Kaito.."

"Yuuto." I say walking infront of her.

"Eh?"

I look back, and smiled. "Call me Yuuto from now on. Kay'?"

She dosen't move for a few seconds, but then nods. "Alright, Yuuto.."

"Now come on, Katsura. We're gonna be late if we don't go now!" I say jokingly.

"...Yes, we should go." And for the first time, I saw a full smile on her face.

And we continued to walk to the classroom together.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunchtime!

"Class dismissed. Have a good lunch."

Alright, now that the second class is over, it's lunch time. Now, I have to get Katsura to the cafeteria.

"...Hey Katsura, wanna have lunch together?"

"..Alright, in the cafeteria?"

I nod. "Yep, and I'm bringing a friend with us!"

"Umm..Are you sure I should come?..I don't want to be a bother.."

I frown. "Come on, you should totally come! Besides, I promised I would make you a new friend!"

"...Alright. I will come." She says slightly smiling.

"Cool!" I say standing up and grabbing my bento. "Lets go!"

We both get up and walked out of the room.

Then, I decided to try something risky, and grabbed Katsura's hand and went faster.

I expected her to jolt back, move her hand of way, or anything of the sort. But nothing.

I looked back at her to see her looking down, and blushing. "Yuuto..My..hand.."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Am I making you uncomfortable?" I ask.

"N-No! It's not that, it's just that.."

"Katsura, that's the first thing. You keep talking about how it's fine, but when I look at your face, I can tell you don't like it. If anyone holds your hand, or touches you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, **DATS NO GUD** don't be afraid to push them away, and say 'Hey, no thanks.'"

She nods. "I see. Thank you..." We then continued walking silently.

But, I'm surprised Katsura had no real reaction to me holding her hand, since she would always freak out when Makoto did it. Is it that she is more cofortable around me?..I don't really know.

Either way, it's something interesting.

Anyways, we stop infront of the cafeteria, and I turn to Katsura.

"You go in, and I'll wait for my friend to come!"

She nods, and goes into the cafeteria.

Now..where is Makoto...Ah! There he is!

I see him walking down the hallway, and I wave for him to come to me.

He does, and we both stand outside the cafeteria.

"Okay Makoto, ready to hear my next part of the plan?" I ask.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Promise not to freak out..?"

"No, I won't, just spill it out already!" He says anxiously.

"We're...gonna have lunch with Katsura!"

And this, my friends, marks Makoto Freak Out Number Three.

"W-W-WHAT?! NO WAY, THIS IS TOO SOON!"

I sigh. "It's just lunch, Makoto. And I'll be there too."

"But...*sigh*...O-Okay..when is she coming..?"

"Right about...Now!" I say shoving Makoto inside the cafeteria.

He stumbles right infront of her, and straightens his posture. I then enter the cafeteria as well.

"Katsura, this is a friend I met a while ago!"

He awkwardly smiles, and shakily holds his hand out. "H-Hello. Makoto I-Itou, nice to eat-MEET! Nice to meet you..!"

Katsura acts completely normal, and shakes his hand. "It is nice to meet you as well. I'm Kotonoha Katsura. I'm glad you will be joining us."

The moment her hand touches Makoto's his face turned bright red, and he started to malfunction like a robot...I think.

I clear my throat and spoke. "Ahem, so, ready to have lunch?"

Katsura nods. "Yes, we should."

Makoto stuttered. "Y-yeah, sure.."

And we sat down at a table.

While we ate, it was quite awkward, so I decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Makoto, you like reading?"

"H-Hm? Oh, yeah, it's alright..I usually like reading drama books."

Katsura then joins the conversation. "Oh, I also like drama books! Which ones do you read?"

"Well..."

We continue to talk about books, classes, and favorite subjects, and it was generally a fun time. But, I have to go and leave them alone if I want them to bond.

"Sorry guys, can I leave? Since I'm new and all, I want to explore the place a bit! Is that fine?"

Makoto's face said no, but Katsura was completely fine with it.

"Sure, we'll be fine."

"Okay, cool! See you guys later!"

And like that, I walk out of the cafeteria, and leaned against the wall.

Now I all I can do now, is wish for he best.

But then, I had the feeling I was being watched.

I turned around to my right to see non other, than Sekai Sajonji, staring at me.

Non of us moved. But I decided to start off.

"Oh, hi!" I say smiling.

"H-Hi! What's your name?"

I hold my hand out and she shake it. "Yuuto Kaito! And you are..?"

"Sekai Sajonji, and same! You're new here?"

I nod. "Yep, gonna go explore right now."

She thinks for a moment before speaking again.

"How about I show you around? I know every corner of this place!"

"Hmm...sure!" I say with a thumbs up.

She then grabs my hand and runs. "Come on then!" ...Is she holding my hand..? I barely even met her, and she's holding my hand? Oh well. I know she's friendly, but...whatever.

We then go to the gym, the courtyard, the field, and finally...the roof.

"Wow, we're so high!" I say looking down from the roof.

"Yep, and I can go here anytime. I'm the president of the Astronomy club." She says, acting all important.

"There is a Astronomy Club?" I ask.

"There was, until it got discontinued. I picked it up though, so I go here anytime I want!"

"Anytime you want, huh?..." Then, I got an idea.

"Hey Sajonji, you know Makoto, right?" I ask.

"Makoto? Yeah, I sit next to him." She responds.

"Well, he has a crush on this girl named Katsura, and I'm trying to help him out. Can they eat lunch on the roof so they can be alone?"

She thinks. "Hm...what's in it for me..?"

"I'll give you something, I promise. Can you just help me? Please...?"

"Hm...sure! Besides, I was helping him with Katsura anyways, but two is better than one!"

She then twirls around and winks. "Guess we're partners in crime!"

"Hehe..yeah. I guess! Anyways, we should leave, classes are gonna start soon!"

She nods, and we both walk downstairs before going our seperate ways.

"Been a pleasure to show you around, Kaito! See you later!"

"Same to you Sajonji, see you around!"

And like that, she disappeared into the crowd of students.

Now, to head back to the class.


	5. Chap5: Big Bad Bullies (Mini Chapter)

I walk to classroom after I finished talking with Sajonji. I go through the enterance and looked through the door. The class was relatively less full than before. There are students, just not that many.

I look to where I sit, and found something interesting.

Otome Katou, and her friends Minami, Natsumi and Kumi surrounded Katsura while she was just sitting, minding her own buisness. I'm gonna have to do something, but what..? I'll just try talking, and see if it does any good.

As I walk closer, I can hear the conversation more, and more.

"Katsura," I hear Katou start. "Are you saying that you don't want to fill out these papers, even though it's your job to as a class rep? How irresponsible can you get?"

Katsura looked down and looked absolutely miserable. "N-No..I just..."

"What?" Natsumi said. "Are you saying you have somewhere to be? Something to do?"

"Probably gonna try to seduce another boy." Minami added.

"What a slut." Said Kumi who joined in.

I take a deep breath and I walk towards them. "Hey."

They look towards me as I walk towards the row.

"Yuuto..!" Katsura says, with joy and relief in her voice.

"..Oh, it's the newbie." Katou says. "What do you want? Can't you see we are busy?"

I clear my throat before I speak. "First of all, I sit here. Second, I don't appreciate you being rude to my friend."

Katou snorted. "You must have pretty low standards if your friend is this slut. And we're not being rude. We're just setting her in her place. She deserves it, since she's always suducing boys."

..God, I knew Katou was annoying, but talking to her in person makes me want to punch her in the face. "..What makes you so sure she suduces boys?"

She continued. "All of the boys keep ogling at her and her giant breast. It's disgusting.."

"And this is her fault?" I ask.

"Of course it is!" Kumi says.

"Wrong. She can't change something that is out of her control. She can't just magically make her giant bust go away, she has to live with it."

Katou responds. "But, she is definetly taking advantage of it! She enjoys it when men ogle at her breast. She just acts shy, like a slut.

Jeez, stop using that word!

"Wrong again! You may not know this, but she hates when men look at her that way, and she hates the fact that her breast are huge because men always looks at her with dirty looks, and women are always envious of her! Her life has been miserable, and you've only been adding to it."

At this point I was standing right infront of her, and I could sense every bit of hatred and anger in her eyes, but I didn't care.

"Instead of judging people by their body, why don't you take their feelings into account first? Think about that."

Before she could awnser, we heard the bell ring, and the teacher entered the room.

"Students, take your seats so we may start class."

Katou looked at me long and hard, before urning around and walking to her seat. Her friends did the same.

I sighed, and sat down as well.

I turned to Katsura, and she was absolutely stunned.

Before I could say anything, class already started.

* * *

"Alright, class dismissed, and have a nice rest of your day."

I turn to Katsura and stood up. "Come on Katsura, let's go home together!"

"O-Oh, okay."

I grab my backpack and bento, and started walking out the door, Katsura following behind.

As we walked I noticed Katsura was quieter than usual. "..Something wrong Katsura?"

"I...What you did back there..with Katou.."

"Oh!" I exclaim. "Well, I just couldn't let them step all over you! I had to do something. Besides, they're Grade-A jerks. I had to put them in their place."

Katsura looks down even more. "..Why do you keep standing up for me..? I should be able to solve my own problems, yet you have to do it for me.."

I sighed. "Because you deserve so much better, Katsura..."

I then temporarily stop to turn around to wink and smile at her. "Besides, that's what friends are for."

She stares at me for a few seconds before she nods and smiles. "Yes, that is what friends are for. Thank you for all you did today, Yuuto-Kun."

"Mmm...That's no good."

Her eyes widened. "..Eh?"

I turned around and winked once again. "'Yuuto-Kun', that's no good. Just call me Yuuto-Chan, 'Kay?"

She stood for a few more seconds before speaking. "Alright..Yuuto-Chan."

"Now come on." I say with a smile on my face. "Let's go home."

"Yes. Shall we?"

As Katsura and I exit the school and continued to walk to the station, I noticed Katsura was hiding a smile on her face.

But I don't mind.

As long as she's happy, I'm just fine.


	6. Chapter 6: Her Confidence

**Buzz...Buzz...**

I groan as I lazily move my hand to turn off the alarm clock besides me.

As soon as the obnoxious sound was gone, I got up and stretched. I took a deep breath and sighed.

I walked towards the window and looked out, looking at the children playing in the neighborhood and the trees swaying in the wind. This put a smile on my face before I get up to prepare for school.

After quickly taking a shower, I brushed my teeth and put a clean uniform on. Afterwards, I did my hair before I grabbed my backpack, and headed down the stairs.

I opened the door and walked outside. I closed it and walked down the sidewalk, happily waving at the playing children as I walked by.

It wasn't soon until I was in a busy city street, walking to the train station.

Minutes later, I make it to the station, and I noticed it was more crowded than yesterday, so it took a while to navigate.

After making my way through the crowds, I spotted Katsura, quietly reading her book.

"Ah, Katsura!"

She looks around before spotted me walking towards her.

"Yuuto-Chan, good morning." She says smiling.

"Same to you!" I respond. "By the way, I read some of the book last night!"

Her mood suddenly lightened up. "R-Really? What did you think..?"

"..It's fine, but the beginning is pretty lackluster. And Benjiro is soooo over dramatic! It just rubs me the wrong way!"

"Ehh?!" She exclaims in confusion. "I thought the beginning was fine! And that's what makes Benjiro so likeable!..and kinda cute.."

I shake my head. "Barf!"

She lightly punches my shoulder and laughs a bit. "You're the worse!"

"I am, and I'm proud of it!"

After laughing for a bit, I noticed something. "Hey Katsura, you seem different today.."

"Eh..what do you mean?"

"You seem...more confident today."

She nods. "I see.." She then smiles. "I guess that's thanks to you."

My eyes widen a bit. "Eh? Katsura, I didn't do a thing."

"Maybe you didn't do anything, but ever since I've met you, I've been feeling more confident, and I feel like I have you to thank for that."

I smile and nod. "You're welcome, Katsura. Ah, the train is here!"

I see our train arrive, and Katsura, I, and a couple of others get aboard the train and it headed off. We meet up with Makoto and we while they talk, I just sit and relax.

Moments later, we arrive at the school. And we say goodbye to Makoto.

We make it to our class pretty early, and we just sat around for a while until class started.

But during that time, I noticed something. As we were sitting and talking, I noticed Katou looking at us, with this hateful glare.

But what I'm questioning is why she didn't come over?

Is it because I'm around, or is it something else? Honestly, I don't know, and I don't care. I...never liked Katou as a character. Her personality, her motives, especially her attitude to Katsura. I never liked it.

But maybe, just maybe, I can get her to talk, and explain why she does what she does. That's just a dream. One that might not come true. But I'm fine with that, because, I'll say it once, and I'll say it again.

As long as Katsura is happy, I'm fine.

* * *

After the bell rung, it was breaktime at last. I got up and stretched and thought about walking about the school for a bit, but first..

"Hey Katsura?"

She turns towards me. "Eh?"

"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk during the break, but..." I then get closer to her, which made her cheeks go red a little. But in reality, I was about to whisper in her ear.

"It's no mystery that Katou and her friends are going to try to bully you around while I'm gone. That's why I'm gonna ask for something."

She looked a little worried. "What is it, Yuuto-Chan?"

"Be confident. Don't let them push you around. If they try to force anything on you that you don't want to do, say 'It's not my problem, do it yourself.' Don't show that you're afraid, even if you are. Stand your ground and show that you're brave, confident, and that you're not scared of them. Do I make myself clear?"

She slowly nods.

"Do I make myself?" I say again with more enthusiasm.

She nods more firmly and had a assured look on her face.

I back up from her and grabbed my backpack. "Good. I'll see you around, okay?"

She waves as I leave the classroom. "Alright, see you later."`

I exit the classroom, and started walking around.

There was a decent portion of the school I have yet to discover, so I might as well do that.

But as I started going around, I heard a voice call my name.

I turn around to see Sajonji running to me and waving. I stop to wait for her.

"Phew! Hey Kaito! Whatcha doing?" She asks enthusiastically.

"Just going around the school a little, why?"

"Mind if we can come to the roof for a while?"

I look at her, confused. "Hm? Why?"

She looks at me like I had just said something completely stupid. "So we can discuss our plan, silly!"

"O-Oh! Okay!"

She then smiles. "Alright then. Let's go."

I continue to follow her to the staircase, and we climbed it and opened the door to the roof.

I take a deep breath and let it out. "I like it up here. It's so peaceful, and I can basically see the whole school from here!"

Sajonji nods in agreement. "Yep! The perks of being Vice-President of the Astronomy Club, huh?"

I turn to her in confusion. "Eh? Vice-President?"

"Yep, I made you Vice-President!"

I smile brightly at her. "Wow, thanks Sajonji!"

"Don't mention it!"

"So." I start. "How should the plan be set up?"

"Well, Katsura and Makoto has to be alone, right?"

I nod.

"Well, I thought that we can take them ip here, and we could go eat lunch at the courtyard!"

I thought for a while before speaking. "Yeah, that can work! Nice thinking, Sajonji!"

She blushed a bit and smiled. "Aw, jeez!"

"Anyways, we both know that Makoto can be a bit of a pervert some of the time."

Sajonji sighed and nods. "That's true."

"So, how are we gonna make sure he dosen't do any funny buisness while we're gone?"

"Hm...I haven't thought of that.." She says while thinking.

"Well...you can try to talk to Makoto about being perverted around Katsura, and he does anything sketchy, Katsura will let me know."

Sajonji smiled widenly at me. "That can work, smart idea! We make a pretty good team, huh?

I nod and smiled back. "Yeah, we do. By the way, we should be heading back to class. Breaktime is almost over."

"Yeah, we should!"

We then head down the steps, back into the hallway.

"I hope we can talk more later, Sajonji. You seem like an interesting person!"

"Same to you!" She responds. "See you during lunch, okay?"

"Yeah, of course! See ya!" I say walking away.

After a while of walking, I find the classroom.

As I was about to enter, I saw Katou and her friends surrounding Katsura again.

I wanted to go in, but I stopped myself. I want to see if Katsura followed my advice.

"Come on, Katsura." Katou started. "The work the teacher gave us is too hard for us to solve by ourselves. You won't mind doing it for us, do you?"

"I...I.." Katsura looked nervous, but then, it seemed like she had realized something. And within seconds, her nervous expression turned into one of pure confidence.

"...Actually, I do mind."

This caught Katou off guard, and made her more angry. "...What was that..?!"

Katsura didn't wince at Katou yelling at her face. She stood her ground.

"I will not spend my time doing the work you're supposed to. You should've been listening more. It's not my problem. Do it yourself."

Katou was boiling with rage, while her friends gasped at what Katsura had just said. They soon became angry as well.

And as for me, I couldn't have been prouder.

But, Katou quickly grabbed Katsura's collar, and pulled her up to her face, holding her fist ready to punch. "You don't know who you're talking to, slut! I'll teach to behave!" She yelled, moving her fist to Katsura's face. Katsura was completely mortified, and so was I.

I made a mad dash to Katou, and grabbed her arm before she could land the punch. Katsura looked like she had been saved by her guardian angel, but Katou was a completely different story.

"Let go of my arm." She says with a cold tone.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone."

Katou smirked. "Oh shut up. Can't you see that she is just a dog. A dog seeking for attention by acting all shy and reserved. Men like that don't they? A shy woman with big breast."

Each word she said made me angrier. "Shut up."

"Oh, that's probably why you follow her around, for her giant bust. I bet that's why you two went to lunch together yesterday. So you could grope them."

She laughed and seemed amused with my anger. "She's just you're bitch, isn't she? How inexcusable. A man and his bitch. How disgraceful."

And then...I felt nothing..

No emotion... **besides Pure Rage**.

"H-Hey! Let my arm go!"

 **I tighten my grip on her arm and twisted it, more, and more. I can hear her screaming for me to stop, but that only made my smile grow wider.**

 **I see her friends attempt to stop me, but non of them succeeded. I continue twisting her arm. maybe If I do it enough, I'll break something.**

 **Her screams of pain were like music to my ears. I noticed the class was looking, but I did not care.**

 **I turned to Katsura and noticed she was speaking, but..I didn't hear her..**

"-Chan! Yuuto-Chan, stop! Please, stop!"

 **Katsura...I...** W-What am I doing?!

I quickly let go of Katou's arm, and she pulls back. Her wrist was bright red, and so were certain spots on her arm. She and her friends rushed back to their ow, and tried to make sure Katou was okay, while giving me threatening glares.

I've...never been so aggressive before..So what just happened.

"Yuuto, are you okay?!" Katsura asked worried.

"Y-yeah..I'm fine." But I knew I wasn't.

...Something's going on with me..


	7. Chapter 7: Advice!

"That's it for class right now. Have a good lunch."

With that, my fellow pupils get up to go to lunch. I turned to Katsura, and I forgot something crucial. I have to tell her about lunch on the roof.

"Umm..Katsura?"

She looks towards me quickly, like she's scared. "Y-Yes, Yuuto-Chan?"

"We're going to be having lunch with a Makoto and his friend today on the roof. Is that okay with you..?"

She nods and smiles. "Of course. I'm looking forward to it, but I have a few things to handle. I'll meet you there though."

I put a thumbs up and walked to the exit.

I look back one more time to look at her, and she had that...scared expression from before. I continue walking.

I know why she's like that. It's about what happened earlier.

And I swear to my life, that has never happened before. I've never gotten that angry. So..what's going on?..

I have my head down as I walked, but I then bumped into someone's chest, which took me out of my train of thought.

I looked up and saw Makoto.

"A-Ah. Sorry Makoto, I wasn't looking.."

He didn't awnser at first, but he had this distressed look on his face. "Y-Yuuto.."

That was the first time he used my first name. "Eh..?"

He then backs up, and bows at me. "I... need advice."

...Huh?..

 **[Opening Theme: Harumodoki - (Oregairu Zoku/Oregairu 2)]**

* * *

"Hmm...So let me get this straight. You want to confess to Katsura, but you don't know how."

He nods and sighs.

We are sitting by the staircase leading to the roof, waiting for Sekai to come with the key.

"Well...the best to you're abilities, I guess. Just take her out somewhere nice and confess there."

He gets a confident look on his face and smiles. "A date, of course!"

"B-But don't say that!" I yell shaking my hands in front of his face. "Just take her out somewhere as friends, hang out. Then confess. And if all goes well, then she probably might accept."

I then put a stern look on my face. "But Makoto, you're gonna have to follow some rules."

He sighs and agrees. "Fine. What're they?"

"First. Do something you both enjoy. You both like reading, right?" He nods.

"There you go. You can do something that involves books and reading."

"Alright then. What's next?"

"Second." I start. "Be a gentleman. Help her look for stuff, pay for things that are too expensive, just be kind to her."

"Okay, be a gentleman, got it. What else?"

"And finally, most importantly..." I stop for a moment before letting my words out plainly. "Don't be a pervert. Please."

He gets an offended look on his face. "H-Hey! What gave you that idea?"

"I just know, Makoto. Besides, you are a boy."

He sighs and nods. "Okay, okay, I won't."

I smile. "Then that's it. Just follow those three things, and you'll be fine."

He smiles back. "Alright, thanks for the advice, Yuuto."

"No problem."

But seconds later, we hear a cheerful voice call for us from the right. "Kaito, Makoto, hey!"

Alas, it was Sajonji running and waving towards us. She made a swift stop once she was in front of us. "Sorry it took so long."

I shake my head. "It's fine, Sajonji."

Makoto looks a little surprised, though. "Oh, you met Sajonji already?"

I nod. "We met while we were having lunch with Katsura."

"Oh, I see."

Sajonji then tosses something in air, and effortlessly catches it. It was a key. "So, we going to the roof, or what?"

We continue to go up the stairs, and opened the door to the roof.

We continued to sit down on the bench there.

"So," Sajonji starts. "When is Katsura coming?"

"Hmm...she should be here any second now.." I say awnsering her question.

Then, we hear the door creak open. We turn and, surprise, surprise, it's Katsura.

I smirk. "Well, speak of the devil."

"Sorry I was here late." She says bowing. "I had to handle something in my classroom.."

"It's fine, Katsura." Sajonji says smiling.

"Yeah, it's okay!" I add.

"H-Hi Katsura..."

Sajonji and I stop to look at Makoto for a second, with blank expressions.

Katsura just smiles at him, though. "Hi, Itou-Kun."

I sigh before speaking. "So, lets have lunch!"

We all agree before Katsura sits down, and we give thanks.

"Itadakimasu!" We all say simultaneously. But then it hit me. I forgot lunch.

While Makoto and Katsura talked and ate, I just froze, and Sajonji looked at me.

"Kaito, is something wrong?"

"I...I.."

"I forgot to make my bento today! I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!" I say bonking myself on my head.

Sajonji laughed a little before opening her bento and pulling out a onigiri. She held it towards me. "Here. I can't have you going hungry."

I stare at her for a second before taking the onigiri from her. "Thanks, Sajonji!"

She nods and puts a thumbs up. "Its fine!"

I then stuffed the onigiri into my mouth, and my tastebuds immediately lit up with flavor. "Waah! So good!"

"Thanks, but it's just rice wrapped up with seaweed. Try this!" She pulls a sandwich out of her bento and holds it towards me.

I grab it and took a bite, and my eyes went wide. "Ohh...Sho Gowd!" I then swallow the piece in my mouth before continuing. "You're so good at making food, Sajonji!"

Light blush marks appeared on her face and she laughed a little. "Thanks, you're too kind. ...Hey, how about I can make you lunch?"

"E-Eh? No, it's fine! I should be more responsible anyways."

"No, it's okay, I want to!" She protests. "I have plenty of food to make extras."

"Hmm.." I think for a moment before smiling. "I'll take you up on that offer."

She nods. "Alright, I'll make some for you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. But Sajonji.."

I scoot closer to her, so Makoto and Katsura wouldn't hear us. "Makoto's gonna plan on confessing to Katsura."

"Wah, already? He's too fast. I'll tell him what to do though."

"Actually," I start "I already talked to him about what to do. Hopefully, things will succeed. Just trust me on this one. 'Kay?"

She blinks for a second before speaking. "Okay, I trust you. I hope this goes well."

I nod. "Yeah, me too."

With that out of the way, we continue to enjoy our lunchtime.

* * *

"Class dismissed, have a good rest of your day."

The class got up from their seats and started heading out the door. I thought Katsura and I should do the same. "Hey, Katsura, lets go home!"

She slowly nods. "O-Okay."

We both grab our things, and headed out the room. I could feel eyes piercing us from behind as we walked together, and I knew who one of them were. I wonder how her arm is doing...oh well.

The walk to the station was silent and awkward. Katsura looked like it was troubled by something, and I wanted to ask..but something held me back.

It wasn't until we got to the station that I said something.

"...It's because of what happened with Katou, isn't it?"

She turns towards me. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Why you won't talk to me as much. It's because of that, isn't it?"

"N-No, of course not!"

I sigh. "You don't need to lie. I know it was a bad thing to do.."

"No, it's fine! I...was just surprised you would do something like that.."

Rightfully so. I never thought I had that kind of strength and anger in me.

"Yeah, so do I but...I promise it won't happen again. I don't know how it happened, it just did, like I was suddenly fueled with anger. I just...hated the way she was treating you..I'm sorry."

Katsura looked at me, and then the ground. After a few seconds, she looked back up at me with a smile. "Alright, I forgive you, Yuuto-Chan. But..."

I can see her face heat up a little. "Though I don't think violence is always the awnser...I kinda liked it."

I smile as well, and pat her head.

"H-Hey, stop patting me, I'm not a puppy!" She said, laughing a little.

"Okay, okay!"

I removed my hand, but as I did, I noticed something from the corner of my eye. It was Makoto walking towards us. I knew I had to make a move.

"Hey Katsura, I'm gonna go get something to drink, I'll be back, okay?"

She nods. "Okay then."

I turn around and start walking. When I almost passed by Makoto, I said "Good Luck."

He turned around and gave me a confident look before continuing to Katsura.

I went to where the soda machines were, and hid behind the wall.

I couldn't hear, but I observed what was happening.

After a while, I say Makoto look down and say something, blush marks on his cheeks. I knew what he said. Katsura blushes a little too. But she smiles and nods. Makoto gets a happy look on his face, and I could tell he thanked her.

I stopped looking, and sat back on the wall. I think she said yes...

I started looking again, and I saw Makoto walking towards me.

I got up, and went up to him.

"She agreed to date you?!"

"Not date, "hang out"...but yes, she did!" He says excitedly.

"Alright! Haha, yeah!" I say as we high five each other.

But...will he listen to my advice and act like a gentleman, or still act like his old self..?

...Eh. It's Makoto.

Anything can happen.


	8. Chapter 8: The Vow!

"Wow, you're going on a date with Makoto? I'm so happy for you!"

"I-It's not a date! We're just going to hang out.."

Earlier this morning, Katsura revealed to me that she would go and "hang out" with Makoto. Of course I knew this already, but I was still happy for her.

"Hmm...Okay then. What are you guys gonna do?" She thinks for a moment.

"First we're going to watch a movie, and then head to Sakaino Cho. At least that's what it Itou-Kun says we're going to do."

I pause for a moment before smiling, and poking her cheek, which catches her off guard.

"That's a date, Katsura."

Her face turns bright red as she continues to deny it. "N-No, it's not!"

I laugh for a second noticing that we were being watched. From the corner of my eye, I look to the side, and saw Katou looking at us.

I give her a sly smile, and once she noticed, she quickly turned away, and continued with whatever she was doing.

I turn back my attention back towards Katsura. "Anyways, you're quite the lucky girl, Katsura. Makoto is quite the guy."

She looks at me and tilts her head a bit. "Is he?"

I nod, and looked back towards Katou for a split second. She was looking at us again, but had a more intense look on her face before turning her gaze away from us.

"Yes, he is. He must be pretty fond of you if he wants to take you out like this."

Katsura nods, and slight blush marks appear on her cheeks. "I wonder.."

And then... **SNAP!**

The sound of a loud snap echoed through the classroom. And it all directed to Katou. She snapped her pencil with her one hand, and she had this extremely irritated look on her face while her eye was slightly twitching.

Everyone looked at her for a second, and then returned to their business.

I kept my eyes on her though. My sly smile turning into a smirk.

Heh. Guess I pushed her to her limit.

* * *

 **[Opening Theme: Harumodoki (Oregairu Zoku/Oregairu 2)]**

* * *

Right now is lunchtime, and Makoto and I are on the roof, waiting for Sajonji, and Katsura.

During break, Sajonji gave me a key to the roof as well, being Vice President and all, and I figured we should go up and meet them there.

But, all Makoto talked about when we got there, was how excited he was about hanging out with Katsura. All I did was listen, smile, and nod.

But something was nagging me at the back of my head. That I needed to do something before it happened, and I knew exactly what. I just didn't know when to say. But I decided. I would say it right here, right now.

"Hey Makoto..."

He stopped talking, and looked towards me. "What's up, Yuuto?"

I look down for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

He nods. "Sure, go ahead!"

"Well, um...why do like Katsura?"

"Oh, easy!" He starts. "She's so beautiful and smart!"

"...Is that it?"

He looks at me for a moment before scratching his head nervously. "Well, no...I just can't really think of anything else right now.."

"Oh." I simply said. We stayed quite for a while before I spoke again.

"Hey Makoto-Kun..?"

"What is it, and WAIT, WHY DID YOU ADD THE KUN?!"

I ignored his second question and asked the question that would determine if I would continue to help him or not.

"Do you like Katsura for her looks, or for who she is?"

He stayed silent before letting out a simple "...what?"

"Do you like her for her figure, or for her personality? If her body dosen't satisfy you enough, would you throw her away for someone else, without even getting to know what she is like on the inside?"

He laughs nervously. "Wow, where did that come from...?"

"Please awnser the question." I say plainly.

He stayed silent. I continued.

"That's the problem. How could I help you when I don't even know why you like her?"

"Yuuto...I.."

I looked back towards him. "Let me know when you decide why you actually like her. Because if you don't now, people will end up getting hurt. Okay?"

He silently nods, and everything stayed silent for a few seconds, until the door opened. Out of it came Katsura and Sajonji. Sajonji waved. "Kaito, Makoto, hey!"

I quickly reverted back to my normal, cheerful self, and waved. "Hai Sajonji, hai Katsura!"

They came to sit with us, and we continued to eat lunch. But, I noticed Makoto continued to look at me some of the time. But I don't care.

Until he decides, I don't care about anything he does.

* * *

I sit in my seat, waiting for the last class of the day to be over. I sigh and close my eyes. Should I really trust Makoto? I mean, does he really have good side?

I can't really judge him in the VN because you choose the decisions he makes, he's just a normal guy in the manga, he is practically a man slut in the anime, but when he does learn what he is doing is wrong and goes back to Katsura, Sekai kills him, and he is an absolute monster in the Shiny Days manga, so what should I do?!

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the bell go off, and the teacher dismiss us.

"Hey Katsura, you coming?"

She shakes her head. "No, I have a meeting today.."

"Oh, I see.. I'll see you later, then."

She nods and smiles at me. "Alright. I'll see you later, Yuuto-Chan."

I smile as well before I grab my backpack, and walking out of the room.

I continued out of the school, and to the train station. I sat down on the bench, and just decided to relax for the time being.

But, I heard a voice shout out to me. "Yuuto!"

I look to my left to see Makoto jogging towards me, huffing and puffing as he went.

I stood and walked towards him. Once we were face to face, he stopped, and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. I gave him time to breath.

Once he was better, he looked at me with a serious look in his eyes.

"Yuuto, I've decided. I'm sorry I wasn't able to awnser you before, but I...I want to learn about Katsura. I like her for her body, but I know there is so much more to her, and I want to see it. ...I want..to understand her."

I stood silent, before looking down and smiling. "Well...Alright then."

He sighed with relief.

"But Makoto, you're going to take a vow, so raise your left hand."

He rolled his eyes at first, but raised his hand like I said. I raised mine as well.

"Now repeat after me. I, Makoto Itou..."

"I, Makoto Itou.."

"Vows to always love Kotonoha Katsura if she becomes my girlfriend, and to put her first when making decisions."

He smiled slightly before repeating. I continued. "I would never, ever put any girl before her."

He repeats.

"And I will forever love her with all my heart." I finished.

"And I will forever love her with all my heart.." He repeats, but there was something different when he said it. Like there was something warm in his tone when he said it.

I smile at him. "Take care of her, Makoto."

"I will."

I simply turn around, and started heading to the soda machine. But I looked back and called out his name one more time. "Hey Makoto...If you make her cry, I will never forgive you, okay?"

He stayed silent before slowly nodding with a confindent smile on his face.

I continue heading to the machine, and hid behind the wall again.

Now, if I'm correct, she should be here right about...Now.

Then, like magic, I see Sajonji. Walking towards Makoto, and sitting down next to him.

This will determine what will happen next.

I can see them chat for a bit, but then, I see the train arrive. She stands up and faces him. And before she boards the train, she leans in towards his face.

...But then, something caught me off guard.

Before her face could reach his, he pulls her away, saying something.

Sajonji just stands there, before looking towards the floor, nodding.

She turns around, and boards the train.

Huh. Well what do ya know... When it seems like you know a guy, and everything he will do.

I smile and stood up.

I looked back at Makoto one last time, before walking off into the city.

I think I'm gonna take the next train home.


	9. Chapter 9: Mayu Mayhem!

Man...What a day..

I yawn as I near my house. I was out later than usual, and it got me pretty tired.

I put the key into the knob, and I open the door.

But as I did, I heard footsteps from upstairs.

Damn, did somebody invade the house..?

I quietly make my way to the kitchen and grabbed a metal ladle (A giant soup spoon), and I slowly made my way upstairs..

Heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to the hallway where the stairs are, so I raised my ladle, ready to strike.

I make it up, and turned the corner, and ran in the hallway, yelling, and swinging the ladle.

"INTRUDER!" I hear a feminine voice yell from my right. A familiar voice at that.

I quickly turn to the right, when a flying shoe crashes into my face, sending me to the floor.

"Ow, ow, owww!" I yell in pain, clenching my nose. That's when the voice spoke again.

"Wait a minute, Yuuto?!"

I look up, and I saw a blurred orange blob. But when my vision cleared up, it revealed...

"Oh my gosh...Mayu?"

 **[OP: Harumodoki (Oregairu Zoku/ Oregairu 2)]**

Now, you might be wondering. "Yuuto, who is that girl who threw a shoe at your face?", and lucky you, I have an awnser. That is my childhood friend, Mayu Kimura. You see, there was a reason why I moved to Japan.

My grandmother got into an accident around that time, so we moved back to Japan to be closer to her. The first few days there were miserable, but I snapped when my grandmother died in her sleep while at the hospital.

I was depressed for days. My grandmother was so close to me as a kid, and seeing her lying limb on her bed, took a toll on me, around that time.

I was sitting by her grave a few days after the funeral. It was raining and I had no umbrella, so I didn't know if it was the rain, or the tears hitting my face.

And then, she came up to me. A girl in a rain coat with orange eyes and hair, holding an umbrella. She smiled at me, and sat next to me.

She asked what was wrong, and I explained the situation. After that, we were quiet for a while.

And then, I stopped feeling the rain hitting my body. I looked up, and saw her umbrella underneath us both.

She hugged me, and told me everything would be alright. And you know what I did? I hugged her back, and cried.

I cried, and I cried, and I cried, while she comforted me.

And we have been friends ever since.

Mayu is one of the more laid back girls I know, but don't let that fool you.

She is ready to fight and stand up for someone or herself, no matter the circumstances.

With that out of the way, lets continue, shall we?

"...Yuuto. Long time no se-"

"MAYUU!" I yell as I jump and hugged her.

She laughed a little and hugged me back. "Okay, okay, now let me go!"

I let her go, and what felt like a million words exited my mouth.

" **OHMYGOSHITSSOGOODTOSEEYOUAGAINITSBEENSOLONGANDWHYAREYOUEVENHER-** "

Mayu puts one finger over my lips, and that was enough to make me shut up.

"Jeez, shut up already, I will explain everything. Just come in the room."

"Yeah..sure but..can you please change into something more appropriate?" I said slightly blushing.

You see, she was only wearing her panties and T-shirt, and when a boy is in your house that you are not related to...Yeah, you get the point.

"Oh, okay." She says casually before walking into the guest room in our home. Well, at least what used to be the guest room.

It looks exactly like what her room looks like in real life.

She closed the door, and minutes later, she came back out.

She was wearing her trademark attire that was an orange sweatshirt, white skirt, and orange and white striped stockings. ...I think you can guess what her favorite color is.

"Okay, now that you're done freaking out about my clothes, come in, and we can talk."

I nod, and walked into her room.

Yep, I was right. It looks exactly like her room. A few giant teddy bears, orange wallpaper, etc.

We sat down on her bed.

"Okay Mayu." I start. "First of all, how did you get here, and why did you hit me?"

"I don't really know. Earlier today, I found some ad for a random game while I was on YouTube. I pressed it, and downloaded the game, and suddenly boom. I'm blasted back, and passed out. Then I wake up here. After making sure I was not dreaming, I basically figured out I was in some anime world. As for your second question, what do you think I was supposed to do? I thought you were an intruder."

"But did you have to throw a shoe?"

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Would you have preferred I hit you with a baseball bat instead?"

"Never mind, a shoe's good."

"Hmph. That's what I thought."

I then continue with the main subject. "Did the game happen to be School Days?"

She looked at me, a little shocked. "How did you know?"

"Because the same happened to me. In fact, we are in School Days. These past few days, I have been at school with Makoto, Kotonoha, Sekai, and the others."

"Hmm...Seems interesting. I'll be sure the go tomorrow with you. Just to make sure you're not messing with me."

I nod. "Sounds good. But I'm pretty tired right now. I'm gonna head to bed."

"'Kay. See you in the morning."

But as I get up, I feel her grab my hand to prevent me from moving. "Something wrong, Mayu?"

"No, but...can you sleep with me?"

My face turns red as I jerk her hand away and backed up. "W-W-WHAT?!"

"Not sex, you idiot! I mean, you know, go to sleep."

I breathe a sigh of relief and calmed down. "Okay, but why?"

"How would you feel if you woke up and had to sleep somewhere you have never been before?"

I sigh and smile at her. "Okay, give me a minute."

I go back into my room and changed into my pajamas, before entering the room once again and lying down next to her.

She gave me a stern glare. "Try anything, and I'll hurt you. Got it?"

"Jeez..Okay."

She then gave a smile before turning to the opposite side. "Good."

I turn to the opposite side as well, and turned off the lights.

"Night, Yuuto." She calls out.

"Night, Mayu." I reply.

And with that, I drift off into slumber.


	10. Chapter 10: The Reason Why!

...Mmm...

I slowly open my eyes, to see it was still dark. Guess I got up a little early.

I wiped the crust from my eye, and once my vision cleared up...I realized I was face to face with a sleeping Mayu.

I looked down, and she was hugging me.

I wasn't really surprised, since this was almost normal since we were 6 years old.

We had a sleepover, but there was a really bad storm that night, and Mayu was scared of thunder and lightning.

It was the first time I saw her afraid.

It was the first time I saw her cry.

I tried everything in my power to make her feel better.

Jokes, games, food, but nothing worked.

When bedtime came around, she was still crying.

I then decided to give it one last shot.

And then, I pulled her close, and embraced her.

And like magic, she stopped crying. She slightly blushing in fact. I was too.

But even though she was blushing, she slowly wrapped her arms around me, and rested her head on my shoulder.

We fell asleep like that, and it's been a normal thing for us until we entered middle school.

And...it feels good to do this again.

But, there was only one thing keeping me from enjoying it.

I needed to pee.

I slowly tried to remove her hands from around me, but I heard her whine a bit, muttering a little "n-no.." and tightening her grip.

Dammit, that was too cute. But I still need to pee.

I stood on the bed a little, and tried crossing over her body.

I made it half way, and I was right above her.

I shook the thought about how wrong it would look if I got caught, and tried to make it over.

But before I could even move...

 **...Buzz...Buzz...**

The alarm started going off.

Panicking, I accidentally fall onto her body a little, but that wasn't what woke her up.

The sound of the alarm made her eyes open.

I knew she couldn't tell what was going on at first, but once her vision cleared up, she could see what was happening, and how wrong we looked.

I expected her to yell at me, slap me, or both.

But..she got a sly look on her face.

"My, my, Yuuto.." She says before holding my chin and pulling me closer.

"If you wanted to do it, you could have asked~"

My face turned completely red and I went into panic mode.

I flung my body off of her, and hit my head on the cold, wooden floor.

"Jeez, I was just kidding!" I could hear her laugh. "You're so fun to play with sometimes!"

Haha...Haha...That's not funny.

 **[OP: Harumodoki (Oregairu Zoku/Oregairu 2)]**

* * *

"Yuutoooo! Hurry up."

"Coming, coming!"

I finally finish tightening my tie correctly, and I grab my backpack and made it downstairs.

There stood Mayu, waiting at the door, holding two bentos, one in each of her hand.

"Here." She said tossing a bento towards me. I barely caught it.

"Ah, Thanks!" Cool. Mayu always was a great cook.

"Don't mention it! Now lets get going."

I nod, and we walk out the door, out of the neighborhood, and into the city.

I take this moment to look at Mayu.

God, she is really cute. Pink cheeks, sparkling orange eyes, it's like her original cuteness was turned up to 11.

She noticed I was staring at her, I gave me a glare. "What are you gawking at?"

Though I back up a little with a frown, I quickly replace it with a cheerful smile.

"Sorry, Mayu. I just realized how cute you look right now. You were really cute before we got here, but now you are even more!"

Her glare was quickly replaced with an awestruck look, with red surrounding her face. "O-O-Oh. Thanks.."

But her shyness wore off fast. She puts on a teasing smile, and pokes my cheek.

"Not as cute as you. You look like a flat-chested anime girl, so adorable!"

"W-What?! I do not!"

"Yeah, yeah, Yuuto-Kun."

Oh right, I forgot to mention it to her. "Mayu, call me Yuuto-Chan from now on."

She laughs a little.

"Yuuto-Chan? Now you're completely embracing the whole trap thing!"

I look at her with a stoic expression. "I'm not a trap."

But, I replace the blank expression with a smile. "Besides, dosen't it fit?"

She pondered for a second. "Hmm..I guess so. Ah. We are here, I think."

We made to the station, and I saw not only Katsura, but Makoto too!

I grab Mayu's hand and ran towards them. "Katsura-San! Makoto-Kun!"

They smile and wave as we run towards them, but they seem a little confused about my friend. I turn to Mayu, and she had that awestruck look from before. I can't blame her.

Seeing a character you watched on screen, an animated one, and meeting them in real life is absolutely bonkers.

We stop in front of them, and I greet them both, before turning to Makoto.

"Makoto-Kun, you don't usually go on this line."

"Well, I decided to go on this one for a while." He responds, smiling and eyeing Katsura.

I smile teasingly at them. "So did your date go well?"

"I-It's not a date! We just hanged out!" Katsura yelled. "And...yes. It went well."

"Did anything happen?" I ask, looking at Makoto.

He shakes his head. "N-Nope."

I raise my eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"Nope." They say in unison.

My teasing smile turned into a sweet innocent one. "Ah, I get it. You two must have done something really naughty, and are trying to hide it."

I turn to Katsura and held my hands in front of my face. "Maybe Makoto, But I never expected anything from you, Katsura."

"N-No, we didn't do anything, I swear!" She yells, jerking her body towards me.

But...I felt something in my palm of my hands. Keep note that Katsura was taller than me.

I look forward, and her boobs were practically in my hands.

Nobody moved.

"Hmm..." I let out, before giving it two slight squeezes, keeping that innocent smile as a single stream of blood rolled down from my nose.

"Y-Y-Yuuto-Chan?!" Katsura lets out jumping back, and covering her breast.

Makoto started yelling at me too. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! YOU DON'T DO THAT, THAT'S WRONG!"

I was still smiling innocent, and wasn't paying attention to his yelling, but a certain sentence got my attention.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, ESPECIALLY NOT TO MY GIRLFRIEN-" He covers his mouth before finishing the sentence, but I know what he said.

"Girlfriend huh? So you guys hook up. Why did you hide it from me?"

Katsura looked away a little bit. "We...wanted it to be a surprise.."

Ah. I see.

"Oh I get i-"

 **Chop!**

"Owww!" I whine in pain after being chopped.

I turn around to see Mayu, looking at me with an angry expression.

"Yuuto, you pervert! How can you do that, in front of her boyfriend of all things?!"

"..."

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

I stay silent before I stand straight and looked Mayu in the eye.

"I have to say...They were so soft and squishyy!" I say with eyes twinkling and a bright smile. Even some extra blood was coming out of my nose.

But in mere seconds, I was on the floor, slightly twitching with another bump on my head.

"Oh, are you a friend of Yuuto-Chan?"

Before she could land another blow on me, she turns towards Katsura smiling, and put her chopping hand down.

"Yeah...I'm Mayu Kimura. Sorry about Yuuto."

"It's fine, really. I'm Kotonoha Katsura. It is a pleasure to meet you."

She then points to Makoto. "And this is my boyfriend, Makoto Itou."

Makoto shyly waved. "H-Hi."

Mayu hesitates for a second before greeting him. I know why.

Ever since we watched the anime together, Mayu always hated Makoto. Calling him things like a "Man-hoe" and things like that. She can get quite hostile. So, I'm surprised she's keeping her cool here.

"Yep, poor little Yuuto is nothing without me." Mayu says rustling my hair.

"Eh? I am not! And stop treating me like a little kid!"

She continued to pet me. "Yeah right. You wouldn't last a week without me."

"It may be true, but still!"

I continue to whine while Makoto and Katsura laugh.

This continues until the train arrives, and we head to school.

* * *

So, I have some good news! Mayu and I found out what class she was, and it's 1-3! Now she can keep an eye on Makoto and Saionji!

But class just ended, and it's about lunchtime.

"Ready to go, Yuuto-Chan?" Katsura asks.

"Actually Katsura, you two go alone today."

"Eh?...Well..If you say so. Besides, I guess Makoto-Kun and I do have to spend more time alone.." She says, slightly blushing.

"Exactly!" I say standing up. "Saionji and I discussed it, and we are going to have lunch in the courtyard, so you two have fun."

She nods and smiles. "Thank you, Yuuto-Chan."

I nod before grabbing my backpack and bento, and walked out the door.

After a few minutes, I make to the courtyard, and I could see Saionji sitting on a bench with her lunch.

"Hey Saionji!"

She turns towards me before smiling and waving. "Kaito!"

I walk to her and sit next to her. She realized the bento in my hand.

"Ah, you made lunch? I already made you a bento though." She says, holding up a bento that was sitting next to her.

"Sorry, Saionji, a friend made it for me. We can share it while we eat our food though."

"Hmm...Sounds like a good idea! And call me Sekai."

"'Kayy! And call me Yuuto-Chan."

She then took her bento out, handed me the one she made for me, and we put Mayu's bento in the middle of us.

"Itadakimasu!" We both say, before we starting eating into our bentos, occasionally grabbing something from the one made Mayu.

"Wow, you're friend is really good at cooking!" Sekai exclaims. I nod.

"Yeah, but it's not as good as yours Sekai."

I could see her blush out of the corner of my eye, but tried to cover it with a confident smile. "E-Eh?..Well, I mean, obviously. I am a great cook after all."

I smile brightly before I continue talking. "Hey Sekai, I saw you at the station the other day. You were talking with Makoto, right?"

She noticeably froze before awnsering.

I decided to get straight to the point. "Sekai, do you like Makoto-Kun?"

"E-Eh?!" She yells, with wide eyes, but I felt like she was pretending.

"Of course I do, but as a friend!"

"Hmm...I see...Then why did you try to kiss him?"

She jerked her head towards me in surprise. "Y-You saw that?!"

I simply smile and nod.

"I...was just trying to tease him, you know? Until his date with Katsura.."

I frown a little. "Sekai, you can tell the truth."

She looked at me with a weird expression. It was filled with nervousness, annoyance, and slight sadness.

"I'm telling you the truth. Makoto and I are friends. Nothing more, nothing less, so stop pushing me so much."

"...Sorry.."

She just sighs before starting to pack up her things. "I'm gonna go.."

"Eh?" I shout. "There are 15 minutes left!"

She grabbed her bento and stood up, before giving me that fake smile of hers.

That fake smile that was all too familiar.

"I'm just trying to get to class early, so I'll see you later."

I simply just frown and nod.

And with that, she was gone.

And for a while, I just sat there. Until...

"Huh, so this is where you went to."

I look up to see Mayu with a smile, walking towards me.

She sits next to me. "Bento was good, right?"

"Yeah, really good."

I could see her smile grow bigger. "I'm glad, but I have to ask you something."

"What is it Mayu?"

She lost her smile, and had a serious expression on her face. "Can we really trust Makoto?"

My eyes widen a bit. "Eh?"

"I mean, can we? After everything he has done in the anime and mangas? He proved to me that he is the worst kind of scum. He threw his beautiful girlfriend away for a manipulative bitch, and she snapped. He broke her. So why, Yuuto?

Why are you helping him get with her?"

I stay still. "...Because I trust him."

"..WHY?! You have seen what he is capable of, so why?!"

I once again stood still.

"Tell me!" She demanded.

"...Mayu, remember Episode 11 of the anime?"

"Yeah, so what?" I then explain.

"After everything he had done, when he had thought he had got Sekai pregnant, when none of his friends were by his side, he remembered Kotonoha, and he found her in the streets, broken on the inside."

"..."

"He then realized everything he had put her through, and he started crying. Begging for her to forgive him. She forgave him."

"Where are you going with this?" She asks quietly.

"...I'm saying.." I then look at her and smile. "Makoto can be a good person if he just tries. In the manga, he was just a regular boy, nothing really bad about him, who got stuck in a really bad relationship. And in the anime, near the end, he finally changed his ways, and tried to make things right with Katsura. But obviously, it happened too late, and it got him killed. And, that's why I'm around him. After talking with him, he told me he truly wanted something genuine between him and Katsura, so all he really needs, is a push in the right direction."

"..." She finally sighs and smiles. "Alright, I believe you. So, if you trust Makoto...I trust him too."

I then jump up and hugged her waist, nuzzling into it. "Mayuuu..."

She pets my head and laughed a bit. "Hehe...you really are like a little kid, Yuuto.

I let out a quiet "Am not.." as I let go of her.

"So." She starts. "We should head to our classes, Yeah?"

I nod with a cheerful smile.

We both get up, gathered our things, and walked out of the courtyard together.


	11. Sorry For The Hiatus!

Hey guys, it's me again! ^^

While I have no new content today, I just want to apologize for the long hiatus.\

School started two weeks back, and it's taken a toll on me.

I've been so focused on school, I haven't been able to upload!

But, I'll try to balance it out a little more. How about until full chapters come out, how about short filler chapters? Let me know.

Again, I'm really sorry for the waiting, I'm trying to get back on track.

Anyways, thanks for reading! And make sure to leave your reviews for the story below!

And while you're at it, why not check out my new story, Sora No Otoshimono: Angeloids and a sword.

The first chapter was out for a while, so why not check it out and leave a review.

Anyways, see you guys later, love ya'll! ^-^


	12. Chapter 11: I Perfer -Kun!

After a minute or two of walking, we stop infront of Class 1-3, and Mayu turns to me, smiling.

"I'll see you later, okay Yuuto?"

I nod. "Kaaay."

She pulls me into a hug before walking into her class, waving goodbye.

I wave back before walking down the hallway.

Guess I should go into the classroom, I still have a few minutes before class starts though.

But as I continue walking, I recognize Makoto standing by a doorway, talking with someone.

"Makoto-Kuun!"

He turns rapidly as he sees me running towards him and waving. I stop infront of him and smiled. "Hi, Makoto!"

"Oh, hey Yuuto."

I then hear a somewhat raspy voice speak out. "Jeez, Makoto! How many girls do you hang out with?!"

I look to see who was next to him, and it was none other than Taisuke Sawanaga staring at me with awe.

...I knew a voice that annoying had to come from hi-...Wait, did he call me a girl?"

"Eh?! Girl?!" I yell in disbelief and slight annoyance.

Makoto laughs a little before turning to Sawanaga. "He's not a girl, Taisuke. He's my...friend, Yuuto Kaito."

I look towards Sawanaga, giving him a little wave and a shy smile. "Hi. It's...nice to meet you."

He smiles a little as well. "I'm Taisuke Sawanaga, and same. Sorry for calling you a girl."

"It's fine, no hard feelings!" Makoto finally speaks after a while.

"So, you need something Yuuto?"

"Not in particular, I just wanna ask how lunch went for you."

"O-Oh!" He turns to Sawanaga. "Taisuke, Can you meet me at the classroom? Yuuto and I need to talk in private."

"EEHH?! I thought I was your friend!" Sawanaga whined in an obnoxious manner.

Makoto sighed. "Taisuke, please.."

"Okay, okay. Jeez.."

And with that, Sawanaga walked away.

Makoto turned towards me and smiled slightly. "Sorry. Taisuke would freak out if he knew I was having lunch with Katsura. Anyways, guess what? Sekai gave me tickets to the movies, so Katsura and I can go together! I gave her the second ticket and she agreed to go!"

"Oh, that's great, Makoto! Why did she give you them?"

He pauses for a moment before he replies. "I think it was an apology for something she did earlier.."

"Oh, you mean when she tried to kiss you?"

He shifted towards me with an awestruck expression and yelled in surprise. I enjoy his over dramatic reactions.

"Wait, you saw us?!"

I leaned in towards him and gave a teasing smile. "Of course I did! I really didn't expect you to decline her like that though."

His surprised expression turned into a more serious one. "Of course I did, I mean what I said about being with Katsura."

Hearing this made my smile grow bigger. "I know, I know...But..."

He raises an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"...I mentioned it to Sekai, and...I think I made her mad..She even left when we were talking."

Makoto stays silent.

"I know I can be pretty nosy sometimes, but did I go too far this tim-"

Makoto suddenly russles my hair and chuckles for a second.

He then looks at me with a warm smile. "Don't worry, Yuuto. Sekai can be a pretty hot headed person sometimes, but I'm sure she's not mad. In fact, she is quite fond on you."

I look up at him. "Really?"

He nods. "Mhm. Sekai can be like that sometimes, so don't worry, okay?"

"..'Kay!" I say giving him a bright smile.

He takes his hand off my head and starts walking off. "See you later! Class should start any second!"

"Ah, yes." I say before heading to my classroom.

Hm..Maybe he's not that bad after all.

 **[OP: Harumodoki (Oregairu Zoku/Oregairu 2)]**

* * *

I walk into the classroom and I spot Katsura, so I run towards her. "Hey, Katsura-San!"

"Ah, Yuuto!"

As we greeted each other, I noticed us being watched. And not just by Katou and her friends.

Most of the class was watching and whispering, especially the boys.

I try to ignore it, and sat down next to Katsura, smiling.

"How was lunch for you, Katsura?" I ask.

Her cheeks slightly turn pink and she looks down a little. "..It was nice."

I lean towards her and I give her a teasing smile. "I heard you and Makoto-Kun are having another date!~"

"E-Eh?!" She shouts with her face turning as red as a tomato. "D-Did Makoto-Kun tell you..?"

"Oh? So you're not denying it?"

She stays silent and slowly nods.

"I knew it! You're having a date, you're having a date!" I shout childishly.

"S-Stop!..." She then sighs. "You're too much for me, Yuuto-Kun."

I tilt my head to the side. "Eh, -Kun?"

"O-Oh! Sorry Yuuto-Chan..."

I poked her cheek. "Katsura-San, you apologize too much."

"I do? I'm sorry...I-I MEAN!"

I laugh a little at her before she sighs and continues.

"It's just...it dosen't feel right to add the -Chan.."

"Eh? Why is that?"

She looks down to the desk.

"Yuuto...you do so much for me.. You tried helping me with my bully problem, you introduced me to Makoto-Kun...you became my friend.. When I call you 'Yuuto-Chan', it feels like I'm disregarding you."

I stood absolutely still. I just didn't know what to say.

After a few seconds of silence, I then hug her.

"A-Ah!"

Though she was shocked at first..she didn't protest.

"Katsura-San...Thank you.. I'm just doing my job as a friend.. And if dosen't feel right to call me -Chan, you can call me whatever you want. I don't care. As long as your happy."

She then suddenly hugs me back and clenched the back of my shirt. "Y-Yuuto-Kun.."

I let go of her and russled her hair, smiling.

Instead of protesting like usual, she giggled and gave a cute smile.

This caught me off guard..but I don't mind.

As long as she's happy, I'm fine.


	13. Mini Chap: A Joyful Girl Never Stays Mad

Meer seconds after class ends, people get up and go out the door or just sat around and talked.

I might as well start heading out. I start putting up my stuff, when I heard a voice yell my name from the doorway. "Yuutoo!"

I turn towards the doorway to see a smiling and slightly panting Mayu. How did she get here so fast..? "Come on Yuuto, let's go home!"

"A-Ah, okay!"

I turn towards Katsura. "Are you coming?"

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I have papers to fill out for an upcoming event."

"I can stick around and help!"

She smiles. "I'll be fine. It won't take that long."

I nod, put on my backpack, and stood up. "Okay! Bye Katsura!" I say, walking away.

As I walk by, I hear my classmates whisper to each other as I go by, watching me. Hm. Interesting.

I go up to Mayu and smile. "Ready?"

She nods, grabs my hand and we start walking off.

"Seems like you and Katsura are getting along quite well, Yuuto."

I turn towards Mayu and nod happily. "Mhm! Finally starting to get her out of her shell!"

"I see..Well that-" She suddenly stops in her tracks, which confuses me. "Eh, Mayu?"

I turn to where she was looking, and I see Sekai, walking down the hallway.

"H-Hey Sekai!" I run towards her as she turns towards me a little surprised.

"Ah, Kaito-Kun." She says smiling. "Is something wrong? You seem a little distressed.."

"Well..." I pause before I suddenly burst out a stream of words, "I'm really sorry about earlier, Sekai! I was just being really nosy, I didn't mean to annoy you, please forgive me!.."

She stays still..and then, she suddenly bursts into laughter. "H-Hahaha! K-Kaito, I'm not mad! I understand why you were so nosy.` I would be too if someone I knew was in that situation, but Makoto and I are just friends. Okay?"

I slowly nod and she pats my head, smiling cheerfully. "Don't be so down! I'm not mad. By the way.."

She looks behind me, towards Mayu. "Is that your girlfriend, Kaito-Kun?"

"W-WHAT?! Of course not!" Though I'm extremely flustered, Mayu seems completely unfazed.

"Aw, don't be embarassed.." Sekai says leaning in. "She's cute.."

"S-Sekai!"

She laughs once again, satisfied with my embarassment. "I'm just teasing you, Kaito!" Jeez, Sekai...

She finally decided she was done teasing me, because she walked over to Mayu and held her hand out. "Anyways, hi! I'm Saionji, but you can call me Sekai!"

Mayu just looks at Sekai's hand before shaking it and smiling at her. "Mayu Kimura. It's nice to meet you, Sekai." Sekai's smile only grew wider.

"So, you and Kaito know each other?"

Mayu nods. "We're childhood friends. He may be childish, but he is actually a really reliable.."

She stopped for a second to look at me ,smiling, and turns back to Sekai. "Even when you're scared..He'll be there to protect you...to comfort you. I truely cherish him."

Sekai just stood there blinking for a few seconds. "Oh.. I see."

She turns towards me and gave me a cute smile, which made me blush slightly. "Well, he does seem like the reliable type."

"O-Oh, thanks se-"

"Hey Sekai." Hm?

I look behind Sekai to see a girl. A small girl. With black hair, red eyes, and a big red bow on the back of her head.

In short, it was Setsuna.

"Ah, Setsuna!" Sekai exclaims, turning around to face her. "What's up?"

"Let's go home now, Sekai. Besides, we agreed to meet Hikari and Nanami at the new restaurant today, remember?"

"Ah, oh yeah!"

She turns towards Mayu and I. "I'll see you guys later! Byee!"

And with that, she walks off with Setsuna. But for a brief moment, I see Setsuna stare at me. With those blank red eyes of hers.

I feel Mayu tug my sleeve and I turn back towards her. "Ah, shall we go home?"

"Yuutoo.." She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Why would you lie about me not being your girlfriend? That's pretty rude.." I feel my cheeks redden.

"M-Mayu..!"

She smiles gently and pokes my cheek. "I'm just kidding, dummy. Now lets go home."

"Baka..." I mutter as Mayu and I walk off.

"By the way, what would you like to eat for dinner, Yuuto?"

I turn towards Mayu, excited. "Ah, Onigiri!"

She smiles. "Sure thing, Yuuto-Chan.."

"Um...actually Mayu.."

She looks at me, a little confused, "Eh, what is it?"

"I..."

I look at her, smiling cheerfully. "I perfer -Kun!"


	14. Chapter 13: The Dream and AR

Mmm... I yawn and open my eyes but..it's still dark...my bed feels solid and cold.

I turn to the side, and I found out I'm not on my bed. I'm not even in my room.

I'm in a black void..

I look to the floor to see liquid spreading...it's...it's blood.. And it's not coming from me.

I turn to the other side, and my vision starts to clear up...I see where the blood is coming from.

A fair distance away from me, there are two figures. One on the floor, bleeding heavily, the other wielding a knife, repeatingly stabbing the figure of the floor. Very, very disturbing..

It's then I start recognizing the figure on the floor.

O-Oh...Oh my God, M-Mayu..?

I can finally see her clearly. She's bleeding heavily on the floor, multiple stab marks in her chest, throat, and stomach.

I see her staring at me...with dead, colorless eyes..

My...My best friend...M-Mayu!

I try to move, but I was stuck to the floor, like metal to a magnet.

Screaming, and struggling, I try to reach my dead friend, but I won't budge..

It's then when I look up at the figure who was stabbing my friend. I can't recognize them..

They're wearing a blood stained jacket, skirt, and boots.

It's then when I break into tears, screaming at the figure. They didn't move an inch.

They just stood there after stabbing a few times. Staring at Mayu's bloody pulp of a body.

Then, they suddenly shift their head towards me. Staring intensrly at me, with glowing, blue eyes..

I open my eyes and let out a blood curdling scream. I looking around, I find myself back in my room..back in my bed.

I hear my door open, along with a voice.

"Mhmm...Y-Yuuto..?"

Alas, it's Mayu.. Thank God, she's okay.. "M-Mayu!"

I run up to her and I hug her tightly, which catches her off guard.

"H-Hey!" She protests. She sighs and looks at me with a worried expression. "What happened? I heard you scream.."

Despite the fear in my eyes, I just let out a cute laugh. "Ehehe..I had a bad dream.."

She chuckles a little. "A bad dream? Really? You're too old for that, Yuut-.."

She took one look at my eyes, and she immediately retracts her statement.

I wipe my eyes, I found tears. I'm crying.

"Yuuto, is something wrong?.."

"..Nope! Just had a scary dream.." I say, trying to give a cheerful smile.

Mayu smiles a little. "Wanna sleep with me again tonight?"

...I slowly nod.

As we walk to her room, I think about what I have just gone through..

Why did I have a nightmare like that..? Who was that other figure next to Mayu.

..I desperate want to thing that dream is a one time thing..But I know it won't be.

Something's coming...and I'm not ready for it.

* * *

 **[OP: Harumodoki (Oregairu Zoku/Oregairu 2)]**

* * *

"Come on Yuuto-Kun, hurry!"

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and ran down stairs. I met eyes with Mayu who was at the door. Tapping her foot and holding her bag with an impatient look on her face.

"You're way too slow, Yuuto.."

"Ehehe...Sorryyy."

She gets rid of her impatient look and smiles. "Anyways, lets go!"

After walking out of the door, we go down the street. During all that time, I was staring at Mayu.

I feel so...protective now. After seeing what I did in the dream, I just want to keep her by my side at all times.

In this world, she's almost all I have...I don't want to lose her..

But, who was that figure standing next to her..? Why would they do this? Pretty much all I know is that they have blue eyes..Could it be..? No. It can't be.

Mayu turns towards me and realizes I was staring at her the whole time.

Instead of scolding me like the other day, she just tilts her head, with that same worried expression from the night before.

"Yuuto, are you okay? Looks like you didn't sleep that well..."

It's true. While being with Mayu was comforting, I still didn't get that much sleep. Probably about 3 to 5 hours tops.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Mayu!" I say showing a cute and cheerful smile. "Don't worry about me, I'm okay."

She looks down with a gloomy expression and nods.

"Ah, Yuuto-Kun, Kimura-San!"

Mayu and I look ahead to see Katsura and Makoto, waving at us.

I run towards them, waving as well. "Katsura-San, Makoto-Kun!" ...

 **[Point of View: Mayu Kimura]**

..Hiya, Mayu here. ..Is it me, or has Yuuto been acting weird lately?

I mean, he's still my childish, cheerful, and lovable friend, but something feels...off.

Ever since last night he had this fear i his eyes, like he's worried something might happen.

Well, if something is up, I hope he'll tell me. I want to do whatever I can to help and support him.

"..Kimura-San, are you alright?" Eh?

I blink and look towards Katsura, who seems a little worried.

"Of course!" I say.

She nods and smiles.

"So, Makoto-Kun.." Yuuto started. "How was your date with Katsura?"

Itou and Katsura look at each other and blushed for a moment, before Itou awnsered Yuuto's question.

"Well..I'll say it went well..what about you, Kotonoha?"

She nods and smiles warmly at him. "Yes. I would say so as well."

I roll my eyes at this. These scenarios can be so cheesy.. But my attention suddenly turns back to Yuuto when he lets a out a big 'Ehhh?!"

"Makoto-Kun, you're calling her Kotonoha now?!" Honestly, I don't know why Yuuto is so dumbfounded about this. It was going to happen eventually.

"Ah, yes!" Katsura chirped. "We're calling each other by our first names now!"

I find it kind of off putting to have Katsura be this cheerful. But I guess this is what happens when you're around a person like Yuuto.

But, I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye. Staring at us. A boy around our age in the same uniform as us. From what I could see, I could see has blue hair..

I felt someone tug my sleeve, and I turned to see Yuuto smiling. "The train is here, let's go!"

Looking to his eyes, I saw that the fear that was previously there is gone, and is replaced with a look of pure sunshine. This makes me smile. Good to see Yuuto back to normal. Well, atleast for now.

Yuuto, Itou, Katsura and I walk towards the train.

I look back to where the boy is and find him not there...Strange.

* * *

After splitting up, Yuuto and Katsura start walking to 1-4 and Itou and I start walking to 1-3.

Now, I'll admit. I'm not very fond of Itou. And by not very fond, I mean I hate him. But, I will admit, it does show signs of improvement when it comes to his relationship with Katsura.

Besides, if Yuuto trusts him, I should too...to some degree.

"So," I start. "You and Katsura are getting along a quite well, huh?"

He looks towards me and nods. "Yes. Kotonoha is opening up quite a lot, and I feel like I'm doing a good job at being a boyfriend. But..."

I look up at him. "Hm?"

"..I feel like I have to thank Yuuto a lot for that. He's always talking to me about how to treat Kotonoha, and I feel like he has something to do with Katsura opening up as well...I cannot thank him enough."

I continue walking with my eyes fixed on him. "Hmm...How about I help you as well?"

He cocks his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Think about it. Yuuto already knows alot, think about how much I might know because I'm actually a girl."

I hold my hand out. "How about it, Itou-Kun?"

He hesitates for a moment before he shakes my hand. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offfer."

I nod, and for first time, I smile on him. "Good."

We enter the room and I sit in my seat, while Itou goes to the top row.

I watch him and Saionji bicker like an old couple for God knows why, and I realize that I have a note on my seat.

I pick it up and I start reading it.

" _Meet me in the cafeteria after first period_. _If you want to know why you are here, I highly suggest you come_.." - _A.R._

...Who is _A.R._?

And what are they talking about? Do they possible know why Yuuto and I are here?

Well, guess I'll have to wait until first period is over..

* * *

Okay, now that the class is over (An extremely boring one at that), guess I should head to the cafeteria.

I grab my bag, put the note in my pocket and I walk out of the room, and I try to locate the cafeteria.

I find it when I see Yuuto in the cafeteria sittting at a table. I walk in and greet him. He also got a note from this, A.R., and we both expect awnsers.

Soon, someone arrives at our table. It's...

It's the boy from the train station. A.R.

He has blue hair (Like I said before) and he has hazel eyes, and for some reason, he seems pretty familiar...Eh, I'll figure it out later.

"Kaito and Kimura..It's nice to have you here. Now, let's talk School Days, shall we?"

..Now THIS is interesting.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! Been a while since I left a note (If I have at all) And I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the new things I added to the story, such as Mayu's P.O.V. and the 'Dream' storyline which will come into play later. Do you like these additions? Let me know.

Also, I'll be doing a Q & A next chapter, so if you want to, leave your questions in your reviews. Anyways, thanks for reading, leave a review, and see you guys next time!


	15. Chapter 14: Artificial Intelligence

[Point of View: Mayu]

...Okay, just..what the hell.?

"Ahem..Not pointing any fingers here, but...are you the one who sent us here?"

A.R. nods.

"So you think you can just take us out of our world into the this world of lust, cheating and murder, and think you get a way with it?!" I say angrily.

I don't get angry too much, but I'm apalled by the fact that this guy can think he can toy with us like this.

Before I can continue my rant, I feel Yuuto put his hand on my shoulder.

"Mayu, I understand why you're upset, but I think we should atleast give him a chance to explain himself, don't you think?"

I sigh before I look up at A.R. with a weary smile. "I apologize. Please explain."

"Gladly, but you might be a little late for class by the time I finish."

Yuuto and I look at each other before I respond to A.R.

"We waited this long for awnsers, so we'll take that chance."

* * *

 **[OP: Harumodoki (Oregairu Zoku/Oregairu 2)]**

* * *

"First of all, my name is Reo Aalim, so call me Reo from now on."

Yuuto and I nod before he continues.

"Second of all, I'm interested in visual novels. Not much their contents, but their insides, their innerworks. School Days..is a weird case, and not the fact it's a visual novel that's like an anime, but something else.."

He sighs before he looks at us. "Kaito, Kimura. When you downloaded the game, what type of file was it?"

If I remember correctly, it was an Ai file. I remember being confused but I didn't look into it that much.

Yuuto is the first to speak up. "An Ai file, I think.."

Reo looks down a little. "Hm. I thought so... Anyways, what I found was odd. There were multiple files named after characters in the game with files titled as '.Ai'. I clicked one of them and my computer crashed. Quite strange. Once it rebooted, I placed the file into Abode Illustrator, which makes Ai files, but all that came out were seemingly infinite strings of numbers. I was freaked out to be honest..But then I realized something. There is another term for Ai.."

"Artificial intelligence.." I whisper.

"Very good." Reo says. "After I came to this realization I tried to do an experiment. Through observing you two at school, I found out you were interested in School Days."

I raise an eyebrow. "So you were stalking us?"

Yuuto looks at me with pleading eyes. "Mayu-Chan.."

"Okay, I'll stop talking. Please continue, Reo."

He clears his throat.

"Well I wouldn't call it stalking since I observe most people, but anyways. I entered both of your names into Ai files. Apparently it sent you both message into this world. I have no idea how. Once you were both in, I started the game it was almost completely of picking things for Makoto, I could monitor characters. Makoto, Kotonoha, Sekai, Setsuna, Otome, you two, and more.

I had the ability to fast forward into the future a little, and rewind to the present, but for some reason, I couldn't go farther into the past. I then made the decision to put myself in. Since I used my laptop to do all of this, I transfered the data to my home computer, inputed my name, and held onto my laptop. When I was blasted and woke up in this world, I still had it. And now...here we are."

Wow. Now that is a LOT to take in, but..

"Yeah, that's lovely and all, but just how can we get home.."

Reo shrugs. "In all honesty, I don't know."

"You don't know?!" I say standing up in anger and surprise.

Yuuto dosen't even stop me from yelling, for he's in a state of shock as well.

Reo holds his hands up as if I were going to hit him, and well, I was about to in a minute. "Now, now. I get why you're upset, but listen to me."

"Like hell I would listen to you! Because of your stupid obsession with visual novels and your brass actions, we might be stuck here forever!"

Again, I rarely get angry, but when I hear some stupid crap like this, I can get pretty heated.

"Then atleast let me say this." He says. "I don't know for sure, but you're best shot to get home is to get a good ending by the final episode.

Yuuto finally speaks up after all this time. "Well, it's worth a shot! Right, Mayu?"

I nod in agreement. Reo looks up at clock above us. "Ten minutes before class starts. Surprised I finished this early. You two should get going."

Yuuto nods. "Mhm. Thanks for sharing this with us, Reo."

"Yeah, thanks alot.." I mutter.

"No problem. Now go ahead to class."

We do as he say and walk out of the cafeteria towards our classroom.

Yuuto is the first to speak. "That was interesting, huh?"

"Mhm.."

He smiles a little as a sweat drop goes down his forehead. "You don't trust him, don't you?"

"Mhm.."

He goes from besides me to walking infront of me, facing towards me. "I understand why, Mayu, I really do. But he is the only person we have from our world, and we need him. Besides, he says he can look into the future a little, so that should come in handy."

"Yeah, I guess so."

He turns back around. "Hm...good ending." He turns back around smiling. "Hehe. This should be something, huh?"

I smile too. "Yeah. This should be something indeed."

* * *

Hello people, time for that Q & A!

I'll be doing seven questions. 3 from Kevin Macias and 3 from WhovianDango

If you feel like you missed a question, feel free to leave one for the next chapter.

Without further ado, let's get started!

* * *

 **Question 1:** What is your favorite anime?

 **Awnser:** Cory in the House.

* * *

 **Question 2:** Where do you get story ideas?

 **Awnser:** It usually comes from my imagination when I sit quietly or when I'm lying in bed. I think about what my characters and the canon characters would do if they were in the same space, and I pick the best ideas that I think are entertaining, heartwarming, **heartbreaking** , and ones that make the characters more likeable and believeable.

* * *

 **Question 3:** Will Kokoro Katsura and Itaru Itou be in the story?

 **Awnser:** Yes, but don't expect them too soon.

* * *

 **Question 4:** Will you write OC stories for other anime?

 **Awnser:** Hopefully I will, but probably do it after I finish this story since it's been occupying so much of my time.

* * *

 **Question 5:** What is your favorite ending in School Days HQ?

 **Awnser:** As much as I love Kotonoha's ending, _Christmas Eve, Sekai's ending I Love You_ is my favorite.

* * *

 **Question 6:** Is there anything in the story I'm unhappy with and would want to change?

 **Awnser:** In this story, no. There isn't anything I'm really upset with, but in my previous incarnation of the story, _Trying to Fix the Story!_ , there was something I and others were turned off by. And that, was Mayu's character. I know some of you liked her character back then, but even though she was supposed to do something important, I felt like she did nothing but have cute moments with Yuuto. When I rebooted the story, I wanted to reboot her character as well. She's still a nice girl, but has a lot more personality in my opinion. She's more teasing towards Yuuto, a little brash and or harsh at times, truthful, and wants to protect and stand up for her friends at all times. That's the character I want her to be.

* * *

Anyways, that's it for this Q & A!

If you have more questions, feel free to leave them, I'll awnser them to you either in private, or maybe I'll do one of these. Who knows.

Leave a review, and I'll see you next time! ^^


	16. Chapter 15: A New Aquintance!

**[Point of View: Yuuto]**

I walk through the crowded halls, trying to navigate my classroom.

As I continue walking, I start noticing something. I feel like someone is watching me.. I feel like someone is following me.

I stop in my tracks to turn around, and I see another male student.

He has messy blond hair, and brown eyes, and for whatever reason, he looks pissed.

Though I'm slightly intimidated, I'll try talking to him. "Um, excuse me.." I say politely. "Do you need anything?"

His faced twisted into a crooked smile as he walks closer to me. "In a matter of fact, yes, I do."

I begin walking backwards as he walks forward towards me, and he eventually corners me between the lockers.

"So, word spreaded around that you've been getting close to Katsura." He starts. "And frankly, me and the other boys don't like this. You think your the only one who wants to get some boob?" Yep, it's official. This guy is a pervert. But on another note, me and Katsura having a thing?

Sorry, but no.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Ah, don't play dumb with me, Kaito." He interrupts. "Everyone knows you've been getting close to her. The way you guys talk, your body language, it's all so clear that you have a thing for her. And it looks like she feels the same way. This is the most I've seen Katsura talk..ever. And me and the boys have a problem with that."

Again, me having a thing for Katsura? I mean, I like her, she's a good friend and a polite girl, but I don't have that type of feelings for her..

"Sorry, but I don't have a thing for Katsura. She's just a good friend. Between she already has a boyfriend."

I rather not say his name in case this ends with him getting the same treatment as me at the moment.

He pauses for a moment, before he raises me with both hands and slams me into the lockers, which catches the attention of multiple students. I wince in pain as my body slams against the hard and cold lockers.

"Stop screwing with me!" He shouts in my face. "..I never liked you from the moment I saw you're face. That happy-go-lucky attitude, it's gross to me. And now, you have the nerve to lie to my face?"

I'm honestly scared out of my mind, but I try to stand my ground. "I-I'm telling you the truth.."

He raises his fist and forces it down, aiming towards my face. "Shut up, you disgusting liar!"

I block my face in fear. ...Nothing happens..

I slowly uncover my face to see his fist being held back by someone behind him.

He forces his hand out of the person's grip and turns to face them. This gives me the opportunity to see them as well.

It's...It's Mayu.

"Just what are you doing?" She says. She seems angry, yet calm.

"Scram, girly." He sneers. "This is none of your buisness."

"When you mess with my friend, it is my buisness." She says with confidence in her voice.

The blonde just stares at her with anger in his eyes, but for whatever reason, that glare became a smile. A crooked, disgusting smile.

"On second thought, you look pretty sexy.." He says, looking at Mayu from head to toe.

Yep I was right. He's a pervert.

He releases one of the hands that's keeping me up. Even now, I still can't slip out of his grip.

He moves slowly towards her. "How about I let him go in exchange for something else..?" He eyed her body.

Mayu spits on his face, which catches him off guard.

"Disgusting pervert." Mayu says with venom in her voice. "People like you should burn in hell."

He dosen't move, he just stares at her with a bewildered expression. That expression is replaced with a look of pure rage.

He lets go of me, and grabs Mayu by her collar, pulling her to his face.

"Whore!" He screams in her face. He draws his fist back. "Bitches like you really piss me off!"

"M-Mayu!" I yell. I try getting up, but I quickly fall back down because of my aching back.

Before his punch lands, Mayu moves her head out of the way, and slams her forehead into his face, which results in him releasing her, covering his face.

Mayu then knees him hard in the crotch. He screams in pain as he stumbles back. Mayu takes advantage of this and kicks him across the stomach into the lockers with one swift movement.

She walks towards him and crouches down to his level. "Now, please leave me and my friend alone from now on. I would appreciate that very much."

He holds onto his crotch in pain as his body twitches on the floor. "D-Damn you.."

She stands up, and flips her hair back.

She walks towards me and holds her hand out, smiling. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah!" I beam grabbing her hand to pull myself up.

See? This is what I was talking about before. No matter the situation, Mayu is always ready to fight for a friend, no matter what.

As I get up, I notice the crowd Mayu has gathered. A pretty large one, in fact.

She looks around. "We should go so we don't cause even more attention." I nod in agreement.

We quickly walk through the crowd and we start slowing down.

"Thanks for being there Mayu, I appreciate it alot!"

"You're welcome, but.." She stops walking, and puts her hands on her hips, sighing.

"Yuuto-Kun, you really need to learn how to fight for yourself.."

Sadly, she's right. I was fortunate this time, but when Mayu's not there the next time this happens, things can get ugly. Besides, I'm always telling Katsura to look after herself, yet I can't even fight too well.

"Hm...I know!" She exclaims. Guess she could tell that I was thinking hard about it. "How about I teach you? I can teach you the basics about fighting and defending yourself, so you know what to do next time someone tries to fight you!"

"It could work, but Mayu, I know such little about fighting, do you think it will work?" I say a little worried.

She does a hand salute and winks at me with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Leave it all to Mayu-sensei!"

Oh boy..I can already tell this going to be the start of something.

* * *

 **[OP: Harumodoki (Oregairu 2/Oregairu Zoku)]**

* * *

I sit quietly as the teacher explains the equation on the board, but honestly, as quiet as I am, I'm distracted.

I look towards Katsura who's right next to me. She's so focused on the board and the teacher's lesson, she dosen't notice I'm at her.

...Do people really think Katsura and I are a couple..? Have I been too affectionate towards her..?

Hm. Perhaps.

I look a few rows down from mine. I see the peer that attempted to fight me a while ago.

He dosen't look too damaged besides his face area, but he has this blank emotionless face as he stares off into space.

..Mayu is right. I need to learn to fight and defend myself.

I glance back towards Katsura. Especially if I want to protect people I care about.

Just then, the bell rings.

"Well, it seems we have ran out of time." The teacher states. "Have a nice break."

Students start rising and exiting the room, and Katsura gets up as well. She looks towards me.

"I'll be back, Yuuto-Kun. I have something to give Makoto-Kun."

I nod, smiling. "Go ahead! Do what you like."

She smiles back a litte before she walks out the classroom.

I remain in my seat, and I close my eyes, thinking.

"Um..excuse me.." I hear a female voice call out.

I open my eyes to see a girl standing there, looking at me. She has this shy look on her face.

"I'm sorry...Did I interrupt you from sleeping..?"

"Ah, no, it's okay! Do you need anything?"

She looks to the side. "Yes. I wish to speak to you in private."

Eh? That seems a little suspicious. But, this girl seems nice, so maybe there's nothing to worry about.

"Ah, okay. Lead the way then!"

"Y-Yes."

I get up and follow her out of the classroom, and she leads me to a corner in hallway.

"So, what is it?" I ask.

"...I don't get it." Huh?

"Hm? Get what?"

She turns towards me with a look of curiousity and frustration. "I just don't get how you can talk so normally around Katsura-Chan!"

"...Eh? ^^;"

"Whenever I go around her..I get so nervous so fast...But you! From the very moment you showed up! You've been so cheerful and normal to her! It's mind boggling! So spill the beans!"

I just stare at her in confusion, but then, from the look on her face, she realized something.

"Ah, how rude of me!" She exclaims. "I'm Fujimura Ami. It's nice to meet you." She says smiling sweetly.

Okay, I'm really confused. Why does she care so much about this subject, and..how did her demeanor just change like that?

Back in the classroom, she seemed so shy and reserved, but now she seems very outgoing and extroverted.

"I'm Kaito Yuuto. It's also nice to meet you Fujimura-san."

I take this moment to take a look at her appearence. She is, like I said before, a blonde, but with dark teal eyes, and mole (more like a beauty mark) underneath her right eye.

"You still haven't awnsered me."

"Huh?"

"How you can be so normal around Katsura!"

I look at her with a puzzled expression. "Why do you care so much?..Do you..have a crush on her?"

"Of course not, baka!" She shouts. "It's just...she's kind of a hero to me.."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really now?"

She nods. "Mhm. In fact, I was in a club of other girls who idolized Katsura-Chan. But, I left the club a while back."

I tilt my head to the side. "Why?"

"None of your buisness."

"Jeez, okay.."

She flips open her phone and looks at it. "Hm. It seems we're running out of time." She closes her phone and looks at me.

"We'll just meet up during lunch!" She says.

"Wait, what?! I never agreed to th-"

"Anyways, see you later!~" She says walking off.

All I can do is stare as she walks off. ..She is a strange one indeed.

"Ah, Yuuto-Kun!"

I turn to the right to see Katsura walking towards me.

"Ah, Katsura-san. How did it go with Makoto?"

She slightly blushes. "It went well..He agreed to go with me to the water park in Aqua Square on Sunday.."

"Really?!" I say excitedly. "That's great, Katsura-san!"

"T-Thank you...Would you like to walk back to class?"

I nod, and we start walking.

...Walking to class together..Hm. Maybe this is what the guy from before mean't..

"Hey Katsura, are you gonna be able to walk home with us again..?"

She shakes her head. "I'm afraid not." I let out a sigh and she notices.

"I apologize, Yuuto-Kun, but since I and other class representatives have been preparing for an event, so it takes up some time."

"What's the event?" I ask in curiousity.

"The school fair."

"Eh, school fair?"

She nods. "Yes. There will be food, games, and alot more. But each class needs to choose what they want to do. I wonder what we should do for the fair..."

"..A haunted house, maybe?"

"Hm..perhaps."

"Well, just make sure you don't push yourself too hard." I start. "In fact, having that date on Sunday might give you a little ease."

She beams cheerfully. "Thank you for worrying about me, but it's my responsibility. But, it still makes me feel good that people like you and Makoto-Kun are looking after me."

"Mhm! That's what friends are for."

We continue walking through the hall back towards our classroom.

* * *

I sit in class once again, waiting for the bell to ring. Just what was that girl from before talking about, and just what was up with her attiude? It seemed to change so quickly..Is she faking? Does it have something to do with her mentally? I honestly just don't know.

But, my thoughts are put to hold as the bell rings, and the teacher dismisses us once again.

I look around the classroom, and I see Fujimura, staring at me and nodding her head to the door.

I nod to her and stand up.

"Where are you going, Yuuto-Kun?" Katsura asks.

"I'm meeting up with someone." I respond. "I'm sorry I won't be able to have lunch with you guys today.."

She just smiles. "It's no problem. I don't mind."

"Ah, okay! See you later, Katsura!"

I walk down my row, and exit the classroom with Fujimura.

"So you actually came." She starts.

"Well only because I'm slightly interested."

"..I see."

Just then, a male voice calls out my name from behind me. I turn around to see Makoto.

"Yuuto, aren't you having lunch with us today?"

"O-Oh, Kaito is having lunch with you today?" Fujimura asks shyly.

Makoto nods.

"I-I'm sorry...! I'll leave you two alone then.."

"Ah, no, it's okay!" Makoto exclaims. "If it's that important, than I don't mind."

Fujimura smiles gratefully. "Thank you, mister! We'll be on our way." And with that, we walk towards the cafeteria.

Why does she keep acting so shy one moment, but so full of energy the next..?

But as we enter the cafeteria, I hear her chuckle. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"..Men can be such bakas.." She states. "The moment they see a cute and introverted girl, they'll do about anything."

So that's it..I'm starting to see Fujimura's true personality, and from the looks of it, it's a mischievous one.

"Hey, that's not true at all!" I exclaim.

"Really?" She turns to face me. "Then what got you to come out here to meet me the first time we encountered?"

..My mouth gaps open a little as I'm at a loss for words, and apparently Fujimura noticed.

She gives me a devilsh grin. "Did I hit the bullseye?"

I just sit at a nearby table. "Let's just get this over with.."

"So you're not denying it?"

"Stop holding onto to this subject!"

"Okay, okay, jeez.." She lets out before sitting across from me at the table.

"So, you wanna know how I act as I do around Katsura?"

She nods. "Please tell me."

"Well..mind if I ask a question or two first?"

She pouts angrily at me, but then sighs. "Fine, go ahead."

"First of all, you say that you idolize Katsura. Why is this?"

"..Well, ehehe.." She looks to the side like she was nervous to awnser the question.

"There are various reasons for why others do, but as for me...it's her breast." ...HUH.

I give her a questioning glance. "..Really?" She nods.

"Her's are so big, but mine's are so..." She glances down at her chest and sighs in disapointment.

"..They're not that small. A fair size actually." I blurt out. It took her surprised expression to realize what I just said.

She sits there staring at me, slightly blushing.

"W-What are you saying, baka?" She says shaking her head like she's in a trance. "Was that you're attempt at flirting with me? Sorry, but I perfer a guy who looks less feminine."

...Excuse me?

She pats my shoulder and laughs a little. "What's with that angry expression, I was only kidding!"

"I'm still upset though.."

She ignores my last statement and continues. "So...yeah. Again, there are many other reasons for why other girls either envy her or love her. You can even ask her fan club. I was in it once. But I quit, as I told you before."

"..Why did you quit?" I ask.

"Well..." She looks down for a moment, but then looks back up at me with sincereity in her eyes. "I..saw you."

Hm?

"People idolize Katsura as a god, someone to be worshiped, and honestly, I do too. But you just showed up. You treated her like a normal person, like anyone else, and..it seems that you two are pretty close friends. So...that's why I asked you..I want to be like that."

...So she justs wants to talk to Katsura normally..?

"Well..I just talk to her like I would talk to anyone else. I didn't come to her for her body, and I don't look at her as that girl with huge breast. I looked at her as a girl who desperately needed friends, and so, I went to her. If you look at her in the same light, you might be able to be like me."

She lets out a heavy sigh. "That's going to be hard.."

"Then...How about I teach you?"

She looks up at me with a very bright smile. "R-Really?!"

I nod. "Mhm! I can teach you how to act normal around Katsura, since you wanna know so bad. Besides, it could be fun."

She bows. "T-Thank you so much, Kaito-senpai!"

"S-Senpai?!" I exclaim

She nods cheerfully. "Yup! Since you're always looking after Katsura and decided to help me!"

T-That works I guess..

She gets up and stretches. "Welp, I'll be going. See you later Kaito-senpai. I hope you know what you're doing."

And with that, she goes off.

...Hm..Senpai...

I'm not going to get used to that.

* * *

After this long and exhausting day, it's finally time to go home.

I look down the hall to see Mayu walking towards me with her backpack.

"You're ready?" She asks. I nod, we walk out the school, continuing down the city street.

"So, how was your day?" I ask. She sighs.

"Not too good..Before, I was just that new girl in the class that nobody really talked to, but now, everyone is suddenly interested in me. It's quite annoying.."

"I see...Well, I'm sorry for causing you all that trouble, Mayu.."

She looks at me like I've said something completely moronic, which I probably did. "Eh? Just what are you talking about Yuuto?"

"Well, if it wasn't for me getting into trouble like that, everything would be normal.."

She smiles warmly at me. "Yuuto, you were in trouble...I had to do something. Besides, the attention is...pretty cool. But I have to ask, why did that guy suddenly decide to pick a fight with you."

"Well.." I start "People started thinking Katsura and I are an item because of how affection I am towards her...Pretty silly, huh?"

She stood there, silent for a moment, but quickly replied. "Y-Yeah, but, that's just how you are with everyone, y'know..?"

"Hm..I suppose you're right."

We walk silently through the street, but I look to the right and something catches my eye.

Aqua Square, and a booth where you can get tickets for it.

Mayu notices that I'm staring. "Yuuto, what is it?"

"Ah, Mayu, wait here for a second, okay?"

I go over to the booth, and a few minutes later, I walk back over to Mayu.

"What happened?" She asks, a little puzzled.

"Ta-da!" I shout, pulling out two platinum tickets to Aqua Square.

"Woah..are those tickets to the water park that Makoto and company goes to?"

I nod. "Mhm! Now we can go with them!" Though Mayu seemed excited, she seemed a little worried.

"Platinum tickets look expensive, are you sure it was the best idea to get two? I would've been find staying home.."

I think to myself for a moment. "Hm..Then think of it as a thank you for saving me earlier!"

"I see.." She whispered to herself.

"Oh, Mayu..speaking of what happened earlier.."

"Hm? What is it?"

I look down. "Even with your training..do you think I will be as good as fighting and defending as you..?"

"Mmm...Nope."

"Wah, so mean!"

"But.." She turns to wink at me with a teasing grin. "There's always second best."

I smirk a little.

"Well...I'll try my best!


	17. Chapter 17: First Meeting!

...It's only a few days after my grandmother's funeral, yet I feel like I've lost everything.

Since my parents weren't around much because of work, I liked to spend time with grandmother. She was the sweetest lady you could ever meet.

Since I moved from Japan to the U.S., I figured it would be hard for my grandmother to visit me all the way in the states, because she still lived in Japan.

But she would always find a way. She would even take a plane to America just to be with me. She was like a best friend to me, someone I can rely on for help or advice, or whatever I needed. She was a shoulder I could cry on if things got rough for me. I love her, and she loved me too.

Because of how much we have bonded over the years, it hit me really hard when I heard about her accident. We flew to Japan to be close to her during her time of need.

She was acting like everything was fine, but her health was failing. There wasn't much time left for her.

I remember the night she died in vivid memory.

I was sitting by her hospital bed, tears in my eyes.

She slowly turned her head to me, and gave a soft smile. "Yuuto...I know I don't have much time left...So I want you to promise me something."

I nodded.

"You are my favorite grandson." She began. "The sweetest little boy I have ever known..So.."

She coughed for a second before continuing. "Never lose yourself, my boy..Continue to be a shining beacon of light in the lives of others. Give friendship to others, as well as your sweet little smile. Be happy not only for yourself, but for the people around you as well. There will come a time where there will be sadness among your friends or family, and they will rely on you to keep them smiling...Can you promise your grandma you'll stay happy?"

She looked at me with sincerity in her eyes.

Without hesitating, I nodded again, slightly smiling. "Of course, grandma."

She smiled at me once again, kissed my forehead, and rustled my hair. "That's my grandson.." I giggled a little.

Then...everything took a turn for the worse.

Grandma suddenly stopped moving. Her eyes shot wide open and a loud beep filled the room.

My eyes widened. "G-Grandma..?"

She didn't move. My lip started to quiver.

I shook her furiously, trying to get her to wake up, but it was no use. "Grandma? Grandma?!"

Soon enough, a doctor removed me from her side, and rushed to her. The doctors and nurses tried everything they could, but soon, they confirmed she died.

My parents comforted me as well as they could, but nothing worked.

..I want to stay happy for grandma...I really do..But this was just too much for me.

We soon moved to Japan, to be closer to her grave. I didn't care about leaving my old school and friends, I just wanted to stay with her.

Her funeral was a few days ago, yet my condition isn't any better. In my new school, people call me 'that depressed kid', which isn't too far off.

I just...don't know what to do anymore.

I look up at her grave besides me as the rain falls from above. I didn't bother to bring an umbrella.

Tears start running down my face as I start silently weeping.

Then..I hear the sound of steps and slight splooshing.

I rub my eyes and look behind me. In the distance, I see someone walking towards the graveyard.

Soon, I start to make out the figure...

 **[Music: Namida no Riyuu - School Days]**

...It's a girl, around the same age as myself. She has orange hair and eyes, and is wearing yellow raincoat. She's also holding an umbrella in her hand.

She spots me.

"Oh, hello." She says walking towards me.

I turn away from her. I manage to muster out a few words. "L-Leave me alone.."

I hear her footsteps continue towards me, but I hear her stop in front of me. "...Are you alright? You're crying.."

Embarrassed, I don't answer her. I hear her sit next to me, and I turn towards her with a frustrated look, but she seemed unfazed.

She stared at the grave. "Ah, so you're visiting a loved one?"

After hesitating for a few seconds, I nod.

"Oh. I'm also visiting someone today." She points to grave beside my grandmother's.

She gives a melancholy smile. "..That's my papa."

My eyes widen.

Here I am, crying over my grandmother, yet she lost her father..I don't know what I would've done if I lost one of my parents..

Though..she seemed fine.

"..How?"

She turns towards me. "Eh?"

"..How do you live on knowing that you're father is..gone?"

She looks at me and blinks before turning to the ground. "Well..."

She takes a flower out of the pouch she had in her raincoat, and laid it on her father's grave. "I like to think he's in a place much better than here." She starts.

"A place where no one has to worry about pain or suffering, and everyone is happy...And I like to think he looks at mama and I from above, keeping us safe.."

I stare at her..does such a place exist..? Is...Is my grandmother watching me from above like this girl's father?..

I start crying once again. As embarrassing as it is to cry in front of a girl, I just can't help it..

I look away from her. She doesn't move as I continue to cry. But then...

..She hugs me.

I look at her as she smiled at me with warmth. "...Don't cry. Everything's going to be alright. I promise."

This makes me cry harder, and she hugs me even tighter.

Though the rain were hitting our bodies, she felt warm..

She comforts me, caressing my hair as she continues saying that everything will be alright.

After a few minutes, I stop crying, and we sit in silence.

"Um..."

She turns towards me. "Hm?"

"T-Thank you.."

She blinks, and the smiles once again. "You're welcome."

This time..I smile back.

Then, we hear footsteps walking towards us. A grown woman with the same orange hair and eyes like the girl comes out.

She stares at the girl with relief. "Ah, there you are!"

The girl suddenly gets up and rushes to the woman, hugging her leg. "Mama!"

"Don't rush off away from me like that again, okay?" The girl nods.

The woman turns her attention to me. "Oh, hello little boy..Are you lost? Do you want to go back to your mother?"

Though I wasn't lost, I did want to go back to my mom, so I nodded.

I stand up and walk over to them, guiding them the way to my house.

Along the way, I feel the girl grab my hand.

I stare up at her, but she just gives a sweet smile.

This makes me turn my head to the ground, blushing intensely.

We soon arrive at my home, and the grown woman knocks on the door. My mother opens the door and smiles, happy to see me, and the new visitor.

The woman and my mom get into a conversation, while the little girl and I just wait.

I feel the girl tug the sleeve of my shirt. I turn towards her.

"So..You're new to the school, right?"

Oh, she goes to the same school as I do? "Ah, yes.."

She puts her fingers together and stares off into the opposite direction. "Well...want to be friends?"

I don't answer for a moment. "...Yes, that sounds nice."

She suddenly perks up and rushes to me, embracing me. "Thank youu!"

"H-Hey!"

I notice that the two mothers were watching us, amused.

"Isn't that adorable?" My mother says, clearly entertained.

"M-Mom..." I mutter.

The girl lets go of me and grabs her mother's hand as they start walking off.

My mom waves as they go off, while I just stand there, watching them go.

..With her by my side...I think I'll be able to fulfill my promise to grandma.

The girl stops abruptly and looks at me. She lets go of her mother's hand and walks back.

"Ah, by the way, what's your name?"

Oh, I didn't even give her my name. "..Yuuto...Kaito Yuuto."

"Ah, Yuuto! That's a cute name!"

I feel my cheeks redden a little. "T-Thanks...what's yours?"

She smiles once again.

"..I'm Mayu!"

* * *

I slowly wake up from my dream. I look around the bedroom and notice that's still pretty dark outside. My eyes land on the two tickets on my desk.

That's right, I'm going to Aqua Square with Mayu...

..Mayu..

My mind goes back to the dream I just had.

I smile and lay back in the bed.

Yeah...Tommorow's gonna be a good day.

* * *

 **[OP: Harumodoki (Oregairu Zoku/Oregairu 2)]**

* * *

 **[Point of View: Mayu Kimura]**

I start wake up and I rub my eyes.

I yawn for a moment and I look towards the calender.

Sunday, the day we go to the Aqua Square.

The day before, Yuuto and I went shopping for bathing suits with the money we had.

He brought up that we need to get a job soon if we wanted to stay on our feet. I agreed, and we decided to go apply for one later today.

I get up and stretch but then, I start smelling something..

I walk out of the room and start walking down the stairs.

The smell gets stronger, and I even start to hear humming..

I reach the bottom of the stairs, and walk into the kitchen to see Yuuto.

He turns around and smiles at me. "Mayu-Chan, good morning!"

Instead of his pajamas, he was wearing denim shorts and white T-shirt. It seemed he also had an apron on. It's kinda adorable..

"What are you doing in here, Yuuto?" I ask walking closer to see what he was doing. "I wanted to try and make breakfast! It seemed easy enough, so I thought I would give it a try!"

Oh. Yuuto hasn't been much of a cooking type, so this is pretty surprising to me. I walk to the table and I sit down, waiting for him to finish.

A few minutes later, he walks back with two plates of pancakes. They don't seem too bad. He sits with me and looks to the side a little embarrassed.

"T-This is my first time doing this, so it might not be too good.."

I shake my head. "Yuuto, I'm sure it'l be fine!" He nods.

"Itadakimasu!" We say together before we dig in.

I take the first bite.

..Hm..For a first time, it's actually not too bad! Could use a little improvement though.

"Yuuto...This actually pretty okay!"

He suddenly perks up in surprise. "Really?"

He takes a bite as well and his eyes widen. "Y-You're right."

I smile and ruffle his hair a little. "Good job." He laughs too and gives a cute little smile.

Soon we finish breakfast and start getting our things ready so we could head to Aqua Square.

I change out of my pajamas and into my regular attire. I also stuff my bathing suit into my bag, as well as my towel.

I head down stairs and wait at the door. "Yuutoo! Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

He comes down the stairs, holding a bag. "Alright, let's go!"

We walk out the door and started our way down to the sidewalk.

I turn to look at him as we walked. He seems happier than usual.

"Hey Yuuto?"

He looks at me. "Hm?"

"You seem even happier than usual. Did something happen?" He takes a moment to think.

"I just had a nice dream." He says before smiling again.

"Really, what was the dream?"

He winks and holds a finger to his lips. "It's a secret!"

"I-I see.." For some reason, this makes me blush a little, like I knew what he was talking about.

We continue walking and soon, we see the entrance. Standing there were Makoto and Katsura.

"Makoto, Katsura, hey!" Yuuto shouts while waving. I wave as well.

"Yuuto-Kun, Kimura-San? What are you doing here?" Katsura asks in a hint of surprise.

"Well.." Yuuto starts.. "We passed by here a decided to buy tickets so we could go along with you. Don't worry, we won't interrupt you two!~"

Makoto and Katsura blush simultaneously before shaking their heads. "N-No! It's fine!" Katsura responds.

Makoto finally speaks. "Y-Yeah, the others are actually coming too."

"The others?" I ask.

"Hey guys, over here!" But as soon as I ask, a voice calls out to us. We turn around to see Sekai, Setsuna, and Hikari walking towards us.

But as soon Sekai sees Yuuto and I, she quickens her pace. "Yuuto, Kimura! What are two doing here?"

"Mayu and I decided to go with you guys, silly!"

She smiles and nods. "I see, well it's good to have you guys."

"Sekai, you know the new guys?"

I look behind Sekai to see her two friends. Hikari and Setsuna.

Of course, Yuuto walks up to them and nods. "Mhm! I'm Yuuto, Kaito Yuuto. Nice to meet you guys!"

Like everyone at first, they were a little taken aback by his cheerfulness. Hikari was the first to speak.

"O-Oh, Hi! I'm Kuroda, Kuroda Hikari. It's nice to meet you too." She flashed a smile. She seems to be kinda fond of him so far..Good. I wouldn't like her trash talking him like she does with Makoto.

When he turns to greet Setsuna, his cheerfulness seems to vanish for a second. Strange.

But, he quickly turns back to normal. "And I believe that we've seen each other before."

Setsuna nods. "Yes. I'm Kiyoura." Yuuto nods.

"It's also nice to meet you. By the way.." He then pulls me to his side by my arm. "This is my friend, Mayu!" I give a small wave and they both greet me.

..These two aren't too bad of characters. Kuroda is your standard tsundere character, but nothing too annoying.

Kiyoura might be a little too harsh to people like Katsura, but I understand she's like that for Sekai's sake. Besides, I can be a little harsh to others for Yuuto's sake as well.

We give our tickets to the ticket taker and start to walk in.

"WAIIITTT!"

We all turn around to see none other than Sawanaga Taisuke, running as fast as he could to catch up with us.

Katsura blinks, Makoto and I facepalm, Sekai and Yuuto laugh nervously, Kuroda starts to get flustered, and Kiyoura just sorta stands there.

"S-Sawanaga-San.." Kuroda mutters. Sawanaga stops in front of us and pants for a few seconds.

"I...woke up..late.." He manages to let out.

Man...I really don't like this guy.

He's just so loud, annoying and perverted..Not to mention what he has done to Katsura when she was alone during the festival.

I know for a fact that Yuuto dosen't like him too much either, but he seems to be holding it in well.

"It's quite okay, Sawanaga-San." Katsura starts. "We were just starting to go in."

He nods and turns in his ticket before we walk in.

We seperate from the boys as we walk into changing room.

A few minutes pass and I manage to put on my bathing suit.

It's an orange two piece with white stripes. I showed Yuuto the bathing suit yesterday and he thought it suited me, and yeah, it does.

I look around to what the others were wearing.

Sekai's putting on pink two piece, Kuroda's putting on an orange bathing suit with panties that resembled a skirt, and Kiyoura's putting on a dark teal one piece.

...And then I turn to look at Katsura.

Oh boy, Katsura..

She's putting on a light blue two piece, but that wasn't what was catching my attention.

..Y'know, I'm not that much of a pervert, but my God, Katsura's breast are huge. Like, it was enough seeing how big they were supposed to be on screen, but seeing them this close up..

This causes me to look down at my own.

They're a pretty good size, but they're nothing compared to Katsura's..

I wonder what Yuuto thinks of my...

Blushing, I shake my head.

..Maybe I really am a pervert.

"...They're pretty big, huh..?"

I look besides me to see Sekai standing there, with a saddened smile on her face.

"Y-Yeah...I knew they were big, but.." Sekai lets out a little chuckle.

"Mhm. Definetly puts mine to shame."

"Eh? Sekai, your breasts are fine. There are plenty of people who would like yours."

She gives a genuine smile. "Aw, thanks Kimura. Yours are pretty nice as well."

I smile as well, a little flustered. "T-Thanks.. Also, feel free to call me Mayu."

Just then, Kiyoura walks up from behinds us, with that blank expression.

"Perveerrts."

"Eh?!" Sekai and I let out. We then look at each other and start laughing.

Heh, I wonder if Yuuto and the boys are having as much fun as we are..

* * *

 **[Point of View: Yuuto Kaito]**

"Perverts. You two are both perverts!"

I shout at Makoto and Taisuke as they continue to talk about how the girls would look in their bathing suits.

Makoto's wearing gray swimming trunks, which seems normal, but Sawanaga's wearing a tight red speedo, which makes me mildy uncomfortable.

As for myself, I'm wearing light blue shorts and a yellow T-shirt, to match with my hair and eye color.

"H-Hey! Don't pull me in with him!" Makoto protests, but I just shake my head.

"Come on!" Sawanaga starts. "Can you really say honestly that you don't at least wonder how the girls look in their bathing suits?"

As soon as the thought slips into my head, it slips back out.

"Of course not, baka. You're just a leech." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Eh?! Makoto, back me up here!"

Makoto scratches the back of his head. "Can't argue with him on that point." Taisuke folds his arms.

"Hmph. Some friend you are."

Just then, a voice calls out to us. "Hey guys, did you wait long?"

We look in front of us to see the girls, standing there.

I shake my head. "Nope. You're fine."

I glanced at the girls and quickly analyzed their bathing suits before abruptly stopping my eyes at Katsura.

My god, her breast are...No! Begone dirty thoughts!

"So, how do we look?" Sekai asks.

"You guys look pretty!" I respond cheerfully.

Sekai and Hikari smiled, but Katsura and Mayu both blushes. Kiyoura kinda just stands there.

I glance over to Makoto and Sawanaga.

Sawanaga was staring at the girls with an idiotic smile, while Makoto stood up to go up to Katsura.

"Sorry we have all these people here." He said. Katsura shakes her head and smiles.

"It's fine, they're all fun. Besides, we still have time to spend with each other."

Makoto smiles as well, though, I notice Sekai frown a little bit. Hm..

"Ah, Kaito, you like to wear shirts to pools?" Kuroda asks. I nod.

"Yeah, it's just something I like to do!" I then notice Mayu snickering.

"Hehe..The only reason you wear shirts is that you were kicked out the last time you didn't."

"M-Mayu-Chan!" I shout, flustered.

They all smile knowingly, understanding the situation.

"Mayu, why are you so meaaan?!"

"I'm not being mean, I'm being truthful!" She lets out, smiling playfully.

The rest of our friends laugh at our interaction.

"Hey, Yuuto-Senpai!"

...Senpai?

I look up and I see...Fujimura?!

"Hiya, Yuuto-Senpai!" Fujimura says with a bright smile. She seemed to be wearing a golden yellow two piece.

"I-It's nice to have you here Fujimura.." I say a liitle confused.

She goes up towards me and whispers in a cold tone.

"You didn't really think I would miss my chance to interact with Katsura-San, did you? Or are you just that stupid?"

I look back at her in surprise, and yet she still has that million watt smile on her face.

G-God, she's a little scary..

"O-Of course not.."

She backs up, and looks back towards everyone else.

"I hope you don't mind me being here." She says, returning to her cheerful tone.

Katsura is the first to speak, whick catches Fujimura off guard. "Of course we don't mind. Any friend of Yuuto-Kun, is a friend of mine."

"T-T-Thank you, Katusra-San!" She says stuttering shyly.

...Eh, she's not that scary.

I notice Mayu staring at her skeptically.

That's right, I haven't mentioned Fujimura to Mayu yet.

I clear my throat to get everyone's attention.

"So, if there's no more surprise guests, are you guys ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah!" They all shout excitedly.


	18. Chapter 18: Water Park!

**[Point of View: Mayu]**

I lean on a fence and look at everyone playing in the water. Man, this place is huge..

"Hey, Mayu-Chan!" I turn around to see Yuuto, walking towards me. He's completely soaked, but he still has that smile that shines as bright as the sun.

He stops in front of me and shakes his head rapidly, shooting water on me.

"H-Hey!" I say, laughing a bit as he leans on the fence with me.

"This place is soo biggg!" He says, looking around in wonder. I can't help but have a smile creep up on my face. "Mhm. Having fun?"

He nods. "What about you?" I nod as well before I look back at everyone in the water. I spot Sekai swimming on her own, Kiyoura on the slide, Kuroda basically dragging Sawanaga around, Itou helping Katsura learn how to swim, and...that other girl.

"Hey Yuuto-Kun, who is that other girl?"

He smiles a little and scratches his cheek with his finger. "Ehehe. That's Fujimura-San. She approached me because she saw how casual I was around Katsura. Since she honors Katsura and all that, I was basically forced to help her get better at communicating with her."

"I see...Why does she honor Katsura?"

He blushes a little. "W-What do you think?"

I look down and glanced and Itou and Katsura, and I immediately knew what he mean't. "O-Oh...I see. Do you mind helping her?"

He shakes his head. "Not at all. Besides, she's not too bad." I smile a little and rustle his hair.

"I shouldn't have expected any less."

"Yep!"

After a few seconds of silence, he suddenly grabs my arm. A little shocked, I turn to face him. "E-Eh?"

He was pouting a little. "Come play in the water with us Mayu-Chaaan! You haven't even gotten in the water yet."

That's right! I'm at a water park, and I haven't even gotten in the water yet!

"Okie Dokie!" I say running towards the water. "Race you to the slide!"

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I hear him call from behind.

Yuuto bought tickets for us to come here, so I better make the most of it!

* * *

 **[OP: Harumodoki - (Oregairu 2/Oregairu Zoku)**

* * *

 **[Point of View: Yuuto]**

A little dizzy, I shakily get out of the water and land on a nearby chair.

As I try to catch my breath, I spot Sekai walking towards me. "H-Hey Sekai." I say waving at her with a small smile.

"Yo!" She says sitting next to me. "You okay? You look kinda tired."

I laugh a little and point to the various waterslides. "Mayu-Chan made me go on every single slide with her. Ehehe..I feel so dizzy."

She laughs a little too and pats my shoulder. "I'm sure it'll go away soon enough. Mayu-Chan is quite the trooper, isn't she?"

I nod. I then turn my head to Makoto and Katsura swimming the water together, laughing and having fun. I smile. "We really did it, huh?"

"...You mean you did it."

"Huh?" I turn towards her, a little confused. She smiles at me for a moment before turning to look back at the others. "Yuuto, you did almost everything. You helped Katsura get out of her shell, got Makoto to focus on her only...you did so much. All I did was yell at Makoto everytime he entered the classroom. I'm better off s your sidekick."

We both chuckle for a moment before I pick up from where she left off. "Sekai, you aren't giving yourself enough credit."

"Oh, really?"

"Mhm!" I say flashing a smile at her. "I'm grateful for your help, Sekai."

She playfully shoves me. "Aw jeez, stop getting all mushy with me!...Oh, by the way.."

"Hm?"

"Are you excited about the school festival?"

I nod. "I've heard a little about it. Mind telling me a little more so I can get a better idea?""

"Sure! The festival is when basically every class has their own booth, and we use them to raise money. It kinda gets heated between classrooms, but it's a fun time. Besides, after all that, we have the...bonfire."

"Ah, bonfire? Sounds neat!"

"Y-Yuuto-Kun...Do you have anyone to go to bonfire with?" She asks, giving me THAT look.

You know what I'm talking about. That look that girls give you when they ask you to do something for them, and it's nearly impossible to say no to. Hell, even Fujimura used it on Makoto in order for her to talk to me! About ninety-nine percent of boys fall for it..

"N-No. Not really. And apparently, I'm in that percentage.

She immediately brightens up after my response and pushed her hair behind her ear. "A-Ah, I see. Just wanted to make sure."

It feels like minutes before she speaks again. "Yuuto, one more thing.."

"A-Ah, what is it?"

She placed her head in the palms of her hands, and smiled teasingly at me. "Mind telling me why you wear shirts to public water parks again? I just can't remember.."

D-Dang it, Sekai…

Blushing intensely, I turn to the opposite direction of her. "B-Baka. You're horrible."

She begins to crack up at my reaction, and soon enough, I start laughing too, fixing the mood almost immediately.

...It's nice to have moments like this with her.

"Senpai! Saionji!" We stop our gigglefest, and look over towards the pool. Fuijmura's waving for us to come, and everyone else is coming out of the water.

Sekai looks towards me. "Time to eat, huh?"

I nod. "Mhm, let's go!"

We both get up and walk towards them. Sekai catches up with Makoto and Katsura, while Fujimura slows down to walk with me. She gets close by my side and whispers in my ear.

"Yuuto-Senpai, it's not nice to cheat with Kimura-San behind her back."

I close my eyes and sigh. "Dream on, Fujimura."

She pouts at me. "Jeez, you don't have to be like that about it. You're so mean, Senpaaai!"

Yeah, I'M the mean one.

"Ah, by the way, have you started getting closer to Katsura-San!"

She nods. "Mhm. But that Itou guy is getting in my way. I may have to seduce him to leave her alone."

H-How can she say something so cold with that million watt smile on her face? Fujimura is scary..

"T-That won't be necessary. Makoto-Kun is her boyfriend."

She backs up from me with a surprised expression on her face. "B-B-Boyfriend? I may have to try a different strategy...aw, but that's no fun." F-Fujimura..

Soon enough we all sit a table, when Katsura, pulls out the food she made.

Makoto, Sekai and I look at each other, a little startled, but Fujimura and Sawangana look the exact opposite.

After eating some, I've noticed her cooking has improved significanty...At least I'm guessing it did. I never ate any beforehand.

Sekai speaks up. That was delicious and all, but I'm beat. You guys ready to head home?"

We all nod, and walk off to get our clothes and change back.

I'll be honest, today was more fun than I expected..I wish we can all do stuff like this as friends more often-...Hehe…

I really am getting attached to them, aren't I?


	19. Chapter 19: Radish!

"Bye-bye! See you guys in school!"

I wave energetically as Makoto, Katsura, Setsuna, and the others walk off into their seperate directions.

Before Mayu and I turn around, we see Sekai, still there. She walks towards us and smiles a little.

"Hope you don't me walking with you guys. I have a shift at work today, and this is the fastest route."

I shake my head, smiling brightly. "Of course! We'd love to walk with you! Right, Mayu-Chan?"

She nods. "Mhm. It's no problem at all."

"Thaannnks!~" Sekai says, walking beside us.

That's right, Sekai has a part-time job at Radish!...Speaking of jobs…

"Mayu-Chaaan.." I whine, tugging her sleeve. "We still need to get a job, don't we?"

Mayu then stiffens up, and gets a startled look on her face. "T-That's right…."

Sekai tilts her head slightly. "Neither of you have a job?"

Mayu, full of shame from what I see, slowly shakes her head, and Sekai begins to ponder.

"Aha!" She exclaims, snapping her fingers. "How about you guys get job at Radish? We have a help wanted sign on the window, and it'll be fun to work with you guys!"

"Ah, that's a good idea!" I say, excited. "Right, Mayu?"

Mayu folds her arms, looking unsure. "Hmm..I don't know Yuuto.."

I pout at her. "C'mon Mayu-Chan.."

"Hmm..Does it pay good?" She asks, looking towards Sekai.

"Mhm, definitely!" She says, nodding furiously.

Mayu lets out a long sigh, and looks towards me, smiling slightly. "Well, it's worth a shot."

"Yahoooo!~" I shout childishly, pumping my fist into the air. "Radish, Radish, Radish.."

Sekai chuckles at me and Mayu smiles warmly, watching my excitement.

If we get that job at Radish, we have a major advantage, and that'll get us closer to getting home!'

Don't worry mom and dad, I'm coming home soon!

* * *

 **[OP - Harumodoki (Oregairu Zoku/ My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU TOO!)**

* * *

 **[Point of View: Mayu Kimura]**

We finally make to back, passing by the sandy beach of Haramihama, leading to the Radish restaurant. I shiver.

Never in my life have I ever thought I would try to work at a place like this. Oh well. Life is full of surprises, and Sekai says it pays well. Besides, Yuuto doesn't seem too concerned.

Sekai turns around to look at us, with a smug grin.

"Since you two are friends of mine, you two get a 'special appliance treatment'!"

I tilt my head. "And what does that mean?"

"...It means you get to go through the backdoor with me." She says smiling, though a little sweatdrop ran down her face.

We go behind the building and to a backdoor. She pulls a key out of her pocket and swings open the door. "Hello!~"

Inside the back room is none other than Youko Saionji, Sekai's mother.

"Ah, Sekai, you're back! I see you brought some friends!" She says cheerfully, coming to greet us. I'm honestly surprised she's fine with two strangers in the backroom of the restaurant.

I notice she looks at Yuuto and gets closer to him, smiling. "You're Yuuto-Kun, correct?"

"R-Right." He responds, light pink spreading on his cheeks. ...I don't like this.

"Ah, it is Yuuto-Kun! It's so nice to meet you. Sekai has told me so about yo-"

"M-MOM!"

Sekai goes in between the two, pushing them away from each other. She then turn towards her mother and proceeds to chew her out, her cheeks glowing red.

"D-Don't go running your mouth like that!"

"Ehh…? But I want to talk to Yuuto tooo!" Youko responds childishly, trying to mess with her daughter.

"T-That's not what they're here for! You guys came because you want the job, right?!"

She looks towards us, and we both nod frantically.

Youko chuckles to herself. "Ufufu..I see, I see." She then glances towards me. "I already know he's Yuuto-Kun, what's your name?"

I bow before her. "M-Mayu Kimura. It's nice to meet you, ."

She waves her hand dismissively. "Don't be so formal! Just call me Youko." I nod.

She clears her throat. "Anyways, you two are looking to join the Radish family, correct?" Yuuto and I nod.

"I see. Kimura-San, I can see joining, but as much as I want to let him, I can't see Yuuto-Kun joining. Besides, we only have girl costumes."

"E-Eh?" Sekai exclaims. "How come? Didn't they have male workers as well before you became manager?"

Youko begins to ponder. "Hm..we might in the closet...But the other girls would be all over him."

"That's what I'm here for." I chip in.

She glances at us, eyes widened a little, before she chuckles once more. "Alright, I'm sold. Sekai, mind getting the paperwork from my drawer?"

"Hai!" She says, giving a salute before going into her cabinet drawers.

Soon, she comes back, holding two packets of paperwork, which I suppose we're supposed to sign.

Sekai gives an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys, mind if you sign these? I know it's a little boring, but it'll be quick.

"It's no problem at all, Sekai!"

"Yes, we don't mind."

We grab the paperwork, and sit near a working station, filling in the paperwork. About seven minutes pass by before we finish.  
"We're done!" Yuuto shouts.

"Ah, good!" Youko says, coming out of the closet. She collects the paperwork and puts them on her desk. Sekai then walks out, carrying two plastic bags.

"Now." Youko starts, "Since we've finished all that boring stuff, you guys can try on the uniforms.

Which of you would like to go first?" U-Uh oh.

I look at Yuuto with pleading eyes, and he gives in and sighs. "I-I'll go first."

"Great." Sekai says, pushing a plastic bag into his hands. "You can go into the changing room, and let us see when you're done."

He slowly nods and walks out of the backroom.

Waiting for seems like a few minutes, I turn when I hear the door creak open.

O-Oh my god…

I see Yuuto walk out, hands behind his back, smiling nervously.

He's wearing a black butler suit, but with ginger cat ears and tail.

In short, it's the most adorable thing I have ever seen!

"Ahh! Yuuto-Kun, you look so adorable!" Sekai squeals. Youko nods in approval.

"R-Really?" He asks, blushing a little, before turning towards me. "What do you think, Mayu?"

I feel my cheeks heat up at the scene and my only instinct is to turn away and nod. "Y-Yeah."

After a few seconds, I look back to see him smiling warmly at me. That flusters me even moreee!

Sekai turn towards me and hands out the bag. "You're next Mayu."

I gulp and grab the bag, walking out of the room.

To the right, I see a changing room and walk in.

I pull the clothes out of the bag, and stare at them for what seems like ages.

They were a pink cat outfit, a pink skirt, white stockings with a pink stripe around the top, PINK, PINK, PINK….Oh, there's also a big red bow to put on the back.

Gathering my dignity, I proceed to change clothing and walk back into the room, too scared to check myself in the mirror.

I come in, and I see shocked faces all around.

okay maybe i should have checked in the mirror-

"Mayu-Chan, you look beautiful.." Sekai almost whispers.

"R-Really?"

I turn towards Youko and she nods.

I last turn towards Yuuto, who was blushing, and seemed to be stuttering over his words.

"Y-Yes, you look very cute Mayu-Chan…

...I can't help but smile.

* * *

After changing back into our regular clothes, we give them back to Sekai, and we sit to talk to Youko.

"I must say, I'm really interested in you two. Though, I just can't hire you on the spot. I need some time to think about."

We both nod slowly.

But Youko takes a deep breath and gives a big smile. "But it was a lot of fun to meet you guys!"

She proceeds to poke Yuuto's cheek, causing him to blush. "Especially you, Yuuto-Kun!~"

"Mom.." We hear Sekai growl from behind us, but Youko waves her hand dismissively at her.

"Kidding, kidding. Welp, I'll contact you guys when I made my final decision. Sounds good?"

We nod and begin to gather our stuff.

On our way out, Sekai gives us a thumbs up and we wave goodbye.

The moment the door closes behind us, we hear Sekai start her banter with her mother once again, which causes us to laugh a little.

Then, a thought pops into my mind.

"Hey Yuuto…"

"Hm?" He turns towards me.

"...Why were you so inclined to go Radish?"

He takes a moment to ponder before looking back at me, smiling cutely and winking,

"If we work there, we can get a major advantage to getting a good ending, and bam! Home sweet home!"

I turn back forward to the sandy beach in front of us.

"...Yeah. Home sweet home."


	20. Chapter 20: Boring

**[Point of View: Mayu]**

We enter the dark, quiet house and I shut the door behind us. "Mmmm!" Yuuto exclaims as he stretches, tired after all he did today. "I'm gonna head to bed Mayu, okay?" I slowly nod.

Yuuto yawns as he makes his upstairs. I stand silent in the darkness, quiet and pondering.

"Y-Yuuto-Kun?"

He was about halfway upstairs when he turned to look at me with his kind, yet clearly tired gaze. "Eh..? What is it Mayu-Chan?"

I stare at the ground. "Can I ask you something? Like, something important?"

He stares for a moment, but then smiles and nods. "Of course."

He makes his way downstairs and sits on the couch, patting the seat next to him. "Sleep can wait." I smile a little and I sit next to him. He leans in and stares into my eyes.

"So, what's on your mind?"

I take a deep breath and sigh before I start. "...I'm..kinda worried."

"Hm? About what?"

I look him in the eyes. "That we're not going to get home."

He seems a little shocked but he laughs it off a little bit. "W-What do you mean? Everything's going fine, right?"

"I..um.." I look down at the floor He continues to stare at me as I stuttered, his tired yet gentle gaze soon turned into one of confusion and worry.

"Mayu-Chan, if you think something's wrong, you can tell me."

I look at him once again as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I sigh.

"I..don't think this is working… Maybe it's me, but something is wrong. Everything seems to be going...too right. No relationship issues, no jealousy, not anything remotely threatening. ..What if Sekai still likes Makoto? What if something happens that makes anyone...die? To make matters worse, we haven't heard from Reo in a while.. What if something happened to him. What is required to have a good ending? Does everyone have to be happy?!

I JUST DON'T KNOW!..."

I end up yelling that last part. He's stunned. M-Maybe I've gone too far..

"Yuuto, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to go that fa-"

"Maybe you're correct." E-Eh?

He has a serious and melancholy look on his face, and tone in his voice.

"What if you're right? What if this all pointless? What if we already failed?"

I become speechless, and I just stare at him.

Suddenly, he takes a deep breath, and looks back at me with a cheery smile.

"But the thing is, Mayu-Chan, if you live life with the expectation that something's going to fail all the time, you probably won't get very far."

I give a light chuckle and I stare at the floor. How could I think about something so depressing?

He raises my chin and gives the same kind gaze from before. "But, even if something does happen...if we even do fail.." He winks at me. "We'll always have each other. Right?"

I nod, blushing a little.

"Good." He gets up and heads back upstairs, Yawning again. "Night, Mayu."

"Night, Yuuto-Kun."

I listen as he enters his door and collapses on his bed.

He didn't even change his clothes…. I chuckle once again. "What a goof."

* * *

 **[Point of View: Yuuto]**

"S-So, we need to start planning for the festival. Any ideas…?"

It's been about six days after our day at the pool, and The festival will be starting in about a week, so our teacher is making us spend our time in class preparing for it instead of doing actual work. He put Kataura in charge since she's a class representative.

Katou lets out a groan. "Jeeeez, Katsura-San. Isn't it your job to plan the festival?"

"B-But Katou, this has to be group effort…"

"Hah! Group effort?" she exclaims. She then points towards me "Everybody knows you'll be sneaking off with your little boyfriend here."

"N-Nani.?" I say a little surprised.

I look over to Katsura. Her face is beet red. "H-He's not my..''

"Oh, come on Katsura!" laughs Natsumi. "Like that's true! You guys are so chummy that I bet you let him-"

"Natsumi Koizumi, that's enough!" Yells our teacher as he looks up from his desk to glare at her.

She scowls and turns the other way. Lucky for her, Kumi continued from where she left off.

"Just face it Katsura. You do nothing all day, so you should be the one setting up the festival."

She looks down and sniffles a little. "I-I'm sorry.."

I sigh and stand up. "Hey, listen up!"

I look around, and everyone's looking at me. I look at Katsura, who wiped the tears from her eyes to look at me. I also look at Fujimura, who nods in approval.

I take a deep breath.

"Listen, I know all of us don't get along that well, or not at all, but we have a goal. Most classes are halfway there and we haven't even started! This festival is important to all of us...or at least to me. And I don't think we should be arguing. We just need to work together for one week. Is that too much to ask guys..?"

I hear most of class say "No.." in unison and I look towards our teacher, staring at me in awe. He nods in agreement.

I look back towards the classroom and give a cheery smile. "Awesome!~ Now, we need a theme! Anybody got ideas?" One girl timidly raises her hand. "H-Haunted house?"

"Great idea!" I say writing it down on a piece of paper on my desk. "Now, can anybody here draw?" Quite a few people raise their hands, including Fujimura-San.

"Okay, you guys will work with me." I look over to Katsura, who has a look of complete and utter shock. "Katsura, you'll go ahead and assign other jobs, right?"

"O-Of course." She stammers.

"Great!, now everyone, let's get to-"

"Ha! Just who do you think you are?"

I look over across the room to see Katou with her arms folded. "What's the use of listening to this guy? Making us do all the work while he draws away. Why should we do what he says?"

I stare at her before tilting my head and smiling. "Probably because there are a few people in this classroom who only bullies and spreads gossip about someone. So you could say I'm just trying to be responsible. Anymore questions?"

Katou's glaring daggers at me, but other than that, she's completely quiet.

"Great. Now let's get to work everyone!"

* * *

"Y-Yuuto-Kun, you didn't have to do that."

I sigh as we walk down the hallway and I turn my head to look at her.

"Katsura-San, you can't let people keep picking on you..I'm not gonna be here all the time."

She looks down. "I know.."

I frown. I don't want her to be sad either..

"But.." I place my hand on her head and she looks up at me. "But I can tell you're getting better."

"R-Really?"

"Mmmhm! Whenever Katou picked on you, you would be like 'I'm sorry, please forgive me!'"

I say, putting my hands together and bowing before her. She giggles a little. "Ufufu...I suppose I did.."

I turn around and continue walking. "But you kinda put up a fight today. I'm pretty proud."

"T-Thank you."

"..By the way, how has Makoto been treating you lately?"

She slowly loses her smile and faces down once again. "...Katsura.."

"I-...I don't really know. He hasn't really been talking or paying attention to me since the day at the pool."

I freeze. "W-What..?"

"It's probably that he's busy with something...Maybe the festival. It's best I just leave him be.."

We reach the staircase leading to the roof. I just stare at the wall with a blank expression. Did...Did he…?

"Y-Yuuto-Kun! Are you okay?"

I turn around and give her a slight smile. "I-I'm fine. Just wait for me on the roof, 'kay?"

"O-Okay.." She turns around and stares at me one more time before she walks up the steps.

I know it may confuse her now, but I need to figure this out..

"S-Sekai, I'm sorry, but something came!"

"That's what you said last time, Baka!"

I turn around to see Sekai and Makoto walking towards the staircase with their lunch in their hands. It's not long before they notice me.

"Hey Yuuto-Kun! What's up?" Sekai says, waving and smiling.

I try to give a smile. "Yo." I turn to Makoto. "Hey, mind if I talk to you for a second?"

He turns towards me and raises an eyebrow. "Um...okay? We'll see you upstairs, Sekai."

She gives a little shrug and goes up to the roof. I wait until I hear the door close.

"...Say, Makoto-Kun."

"Hm?"

I look at him, giving a curious expression. "How are things with Katsura."

He looks to the side with his trademark emotionless look. "Fine I guess.."  
"...Makoto!" I grab his ear and I pull him towards my level.

"H-Hey ow! You need to stop doing that!"

"Makoto, did you do something to Katsura?" I say with a little more aggression. I pinch harder.

"OW, OW I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! It's just that…." He looks off to the side again.

I loosen my grip on his ear. "It's just that what?"

"It's just that.." He finally makes eye contact with me.

"Katsura is starting to get really... **boring.** "

B-B-..Boring..?


	21. Chapter Revamps!

Hey guys, it's me again! I know it's been a while, but it's okay! I'm still alive. I also know it's been a while since I last updated the story. Be assured, I am working on it. Just...in a different way. I am actually revamping each chapter of the story! While I am pleased with where the story is going, I do think a lot of things need fixing. Grammar, character interactions, etc. Also be aware that must of these will actually be full chapter rewrites. I'm really sorry the story won't continue for a while, but know I'm doing this so you guys can have the best experience possible! Be sure to check back here to know which Revamps are up! Anyways, see you guys later!

Chapter 1: Warped! **[Revamp Now Available]**


End file.
